Tentang Mileina
by ellysa
Summary: Mileina bukan anak papa , Mileina juga bukan anak mama . Papa , Mama , ceritakan padaku kebenarannya!Anak siapakah aku ini? REVIEW-REVIEW!I'm very open about that!
1. Celah

Suara itu terdengar di begitu menyakitkan untuk gadis sekecil itu .

"_Ian , aku ingin punya anak lagi…"_

"_Kenapa??Mileina kan sudah cukup.."_

"_Dia bukan anak kita!"_

"_Diam…Jangan keras-keras.."_

Mileina yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlari ke anjugan kapal , melihat langit kelam yang penuh bintang . Menangis sendirian , memukulkan kepalan tangannya . Ia melihat bayangannya , bayangan seorang gadis muda yang perlu dipeluk , yang perlu dikasihi . Gadis yang baru saja bertumbuh remaja itu adalah gadis yang ceria . Yah , sebelum tau kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah anak adopsi saja .

_Linda , dia bukan mamaku ! Dia tak mau menerimaku . Selama ini , segala senyum yang dia tampilkan , semua bohong ! Dari dalam hati , aku tau sebenarnya dia tak mau terima aku . Dasar ! Anak bodoh , kenapa kamu berharap begitu jauh !_

_Ian , kita??? Tadi Linda menggunakan kata 'kita' kan??? Kenapa ia mau menerimaku ??? _

_Aku ini anak siapa ??? Kenapa ia mengaku sebagai ayahku?_

_Tapi ,ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis . Aku harus bicara dengan mereka ._

Semua orang punya rahasia , dalam hubungan apapun . Orang tua dan anak , istri dan suami , sahabat dan sahabat , kakak dan adik . Tidak mungkin ada orang yang tidak memiliki hal yang 'disimpan' hanya untuk dirinya sendiri , kalau itu tidak ada maka tidak mungkin ada yang disebut privasi .

Gadis itu masih muda , belum mengerti kehidupan yang sebenarnya . Tapi , ia berusaha menutupi kegundahannya , ia memalsukan senyumnya . Satir , tak ada orang yang tau bahwa ia tau kenyataan kelamnya .

**Mileina**

Iya , itu namaku . Aku tidak tahu , apakah wanita yang melahirkanku yang memberiku nama itu , atau Ian yang memberiku nama itu . Aku sendiri tak pernah tau artinya apa . Ditambah lagi namaku sepertinya jarang dipakai oleh orang-orang .

Aku , sebenarnya untuk hal selera , aku suka dengan hal-hal yang _kawaii _dan berbau sedikit fantasi . Aku suka _fairytale _ , Linda suka membacakannya untukku setiap malam . Dari _The Little Mermaid _, _Cinderella _sampai _Sleeping Beauty ._ Tapi , bisa dibilang aku ini masih polos , Linda tak pernah memberitahuku hal-hal yang terlalu menyedihkan . Begitu juga Ian .

Dulu , sepertinya mereka begitu sayang denganku . Tapi , aku tak bisa menjelaskan betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika mereka mengatakan hal itu ,terutama Linda . Aku merasa dialah seorang ibu yang sempurna . Begitu feminin dan bisa segalanya . Aku mulai menyadari betapa pandainya ia berakting menutupi ketidaksenangannya dia padaku .

Kata-kata itu menghancurkan hatiku dan baru kali ini aku berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihanku . Berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan tumbuh dewasa , menerima kenyataan dan berhenti hidup di alam mimpi yang penuh dengan keindahan .

Di tengah perjalananku ke ruang kontrol , aku bertemu dengan Sumeragi . Aku merasa Sumeragi tidak pernah menjadi wanita yang ceria , yang berseri-seri sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dia . Tapi , kalau aku membuka foto-foto 4 tahun lalu miliknya , aku seperti melihat orang yang sama dengan jiwa yang berbeda . Ms. Sumeragi 4 tahun lalu terlihat seperti seorang wanita muda dengan jiwa remaja . Tapi , sekarang , sepertinya di sekitar matanya timbul keriput-keriput kasat mata yang membuatnya tampak lebih tua dan terlihat seperti seorang yang mengalami depresi berat .

Sepertinya , ia memiliki masalah yang ingin ia simpan sendiri , tak mau dibagikannya keorang lain , apalagi aku . Mustahil . Aku cuma orang baru disini .

Kembali ke diriku lagi . Aku masih bimbang untuk bertanya pada papa tentang asal usulku , teman dekatku di Ptolemy sebenarnya tiada . Yang lumayan bisa diajak bicara Cuma Feldt .

Alasan pertama , umurnya berbeda sedikit dengaku.

Alasan kedua , dia adalah perempuan muda yang juga terlibat dalam dunia seperti ini sejak kecil , dunia perang maksudku .

Alasan ketiga , sepertinya sulit untukku menyebutkan alasan ketiga .

Sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita padanya . Tapi , sebaiknya hal-hal seperti itu kusimpan sendiri .

Ehm...

Mungkin besok kuceritakan pada papa ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haaaah , my first fanfic .

Enjoy it!


	2. Kunci

**Note : **mungkin kalian lebih familiar mendengar Mileina menggunakan kata _desu _, tapi sayangnya saya tidak akan memakainya dalam fanfic ini . Saya mengganti kata _desu _yang dikenal sebagai gaya berbicara Mileina menjadikan Mileina selalu menganti aku menjadi Mileina .

KUNCI

Penghubung antara ruang dalam dan dunia luar . Tiap orang punya minimal 1 pintu .

Di balik tiap pintu terdapat kisah-kisah tersendiri , ada yang bisa dikeluarkan , ada yang ditutup rapat-rapat di dalam .

Di balik tiap pintu terdapat sejarah-sejarah masing-masing orang.

Tidak semua pintu diciptakan untuk dibuka . Ada pintu yang diciptakan untuk dikunci selamanya . Pintu yang menyimpan duka masa lampau . Tetapi , tiap pintu memiliki kunci . Tetapi , tidak semua kunci ada pada pintu , ada kunci yang terjatuh dan harus dicari dan kemarin gadis itu baru saja menemukan kunci pintu terlarang itu secara tidak sengaja .

**Mileina .**

Malam ini aku membantu Ian dalam mengerjakan beberapa _setting_-an untuk Ptolomaios , mencatat kondisi haro-haro yang melakukan pembetulan . Tapi , aku tidak bisa seceria dulu . Semua hal tampak suram , bagaimanapun juga baru kali ini aku merasakan yang namanya perasaan tertolak dan terbuang . Aku tau Ian menyayangiku , ia akan melindungiku dari segala hal yang jahat . Tapi hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama jika Linda sudah mengandung lagi .

"_Kamu hari ini tampak suram , ada apa?" _ Saji bertanya padaku , sementara ia melakukan pembenaran pada kabel-kabel yang ada . Suatu pertanyaan yang tidak kuharapkan datang dari dia , orang yang benar-benar berasal dari luar .

"_Mileina baik-baik saja , kok!" _ Aku berpura-pura , mungkin senyum dan keceriaanku terlihat palsu . Tapi , ini jauh lebih baik daripada aku terlihat bersedih .

"_Mileina , tolong betulkan skrupnya , yang itu sedikit longgar!" _ Sementara Ian meneriakiku untuk membetulkannya . Untuk kali ini aku melihat Ian bukan sebagai pribadi ayah yang sebenarnya , hanya orang lain yang mengasuhku .

"_Yap! Mileina ready!" _ Kembali , untuk kedua kalinya aku memalsukan keceriaanku . Hal yang jarang terjadi , tapi hal itu terjadi dan akan terjadi untuk banyak kali sekarang .

Aku yang biasanya mengerjakan pekerjaan itu dengan bahagia tidak begitu senang dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan itu sekarang . Baru kali ini juga aku merasakan adanya ganjalan yang begitu besar dalam hatiku . Kosong , sepi dan tertolak .

Aku kembali ke kamarku . Ruangan pribadiku , aku ingin tidur , entah kenapa mata ini terasa begitu berat . Aku mencuci wajahku , dan menatap kaca . Mulai berimajinasi tentang orang tua kandungku .

_Apa ayahku punya dagu sepertiku , apa warna mata ibuku juga berwarna ungu?_

Pikiran itu terus memenuhi otakku . Imajinasiku meliar sampai kemana-mana . Membayangkan wajah orang tua kandungku dan terkadang begitu menyakitkan ketika harus menebak alasan kenapa mereka membuangku , ataupun kenapa mereka tidak menginginkanku .

Aku mengganti seragam Celestial Being ini dengan piyamaku . Berwarna biru ekletik dengan motif bintang-bintang , melepas ikatan rambutku dan tidur dengan nyaman . Malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur , pikiranku penuh dengan imajinasi-imajinasi tentang orang tua biologisku . Aku bisa senyum-senyum sendiri kalau membayangkan banyak hal, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa tidur .

Karena tidak bisa tidur , aku keluar kamar , ke dapur di Ptolemy . Mencari susu atau apapun yang bisa membuatku tertidur pulas . Tapi , di dapur atau kantin tepatnya aku bertemu dengan papa . Papa Ian . Ia juga sulit tidur , ia juga meminum susu sepertiku .

"_Mileina , kamu tidak bisa tidur ya?" _ Papa menanyakannya dengan lembut padaku , matanya menunjukan kedamaian.

"_Iya" _ Aku hanya mengganguk . Aku tidak kembali ke kamarku , aku duduk di kafetaria , menemani papa .

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat akan kenyataan bahwa aku bukanlah anak Ian . Aku mau menanyakannya , tapi aku takut untuk mengetahuinya . Entah kenapa .

"_Ekspresimu tidak seperti biasanya…" _ Ian mengomentariku .

"_Pa …Aku tahu aku bukan anak kandung papa" _ Aku dengan berani menyatakannya .

"_Sayang , sepertinya sudah waktunya aku menceritakanmu yang sebenarnya" _ Papa berkata padaku ,ia menggengam tanganku . Berusaha untuk membuatku lebih kuat ketika mendengarnya . Ia menatapku dengan perasaan yang berada di antara sedih dan rela . Aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca .

Gadis itu sudah mulai memutar kunci pintu itu agar pintu itu dapat dibuka . Pintu itu adalah pintu yang tak pernah dibuka olehnya , pintu yang baru ditemukannya kemarin dan hari ini ia membukanya .

"_15 tahun lalu , aku menikah dengan seorang wanita . Ia bukan Linda , ia adalah seorang wanita cantik yang paling kucintai . Ia berkulit hitam , aku tau ini sedikit bermasalah dengan ras . Tapi , aku mencintai dia apa-adanya . Namanya Shaniqa Lismone " _ Papa memulainya dengan nama seorang wanita yang sangat asing bagiku .

Papa berhenti sejenak , mengambil nafas . Memperhatikanku yang memperhatikannya dengan serius .

"_Kamu mau dengar kisah cintaku dengan Shaniqa sebelum aku cerita tentang masa lalumu?" _ Tanya papa padaku .

"_Iya ! Mileina mau , Mielina senang kok dengar kisah cinta!" _ Aku selalu tertarik pada kisah cinta orang , aku itu orang yang romantis , percaya atau tidak .

"_Shaniqa Lismone , bermata ungu dan berkulit hitam tetapi seperti karamel . Pertama kali , aku bertemu dia di New York . Wanita yang tinggal di satu hotel , atau kusebut penginapan denganku . Ia adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berada di taman untuk minum kopi atau memandangi anak kecil bermain pada sore hari dan wanita yang selalu minum susu dicampur madu pada malam hari . Setiap sore , aku menemaninya minum teh dan tiap malam aku menemaninya minum susu . Setiap hari kami semakin dekat dan dekat , sampai pada akhirnya kami berciuman untuk pertama kali saat kami berada di bioskop mini yang memutar film-film lama . Aku masih ingat saat itu kami menonton film __**Eternal Sunshine of the spotless mind **__. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku tidak akan mau melupakan dia selamanya . Dia adalah wanita yang paling kucintai ._

_15 Februari . Tanggal pernikahan kami . Shaniqa berasal dari keluarga yang konservatif dan rasis . Pernikahan ini tidak disetujui oleh keluarga Shaniqa , tidak ada ayah dan ibu Shaniqa yang datang . Tapi , itu adalah hari terbahagia di hidupku , meskipun kami hanya menikah di catatan sipil ._

_Shaniqa langsung hamil sebulan setelahnya . Ia mengandung seorang anak perempuan …" _

"_Whoaaahm…" _ Aku menguap .

Ian langsung menghentikan kata-katanya .

"_Aku bisa melanjutkan besok kalau Mileina mau" _Ian menatapku dengan baik .

"_Mileina nggak apa-apa … Teruskan saja!" _ Aku memang sedikit mengantuk , tapi aku kuat dengar ceritanya .

"_Shaniqa tubuhnya lemah . Tetapi ia tetap bersikeras melahirkan anak itu . Sampai pada hari H-nya , saat Shaniqa melahirkannya , bayi itu meninggal" _ Kata Papa .

"_Lalu?" _ Aku masih ingin dengar . Tapi sepertinya Papa sadar kalau aku sudah ngantuk .

"_Kamu tidur dulu , besok kuceritakan lagi!" _ Papa menyuruhku tidur dan aku menurutinya .

Selamat tidur semuanya …

Lanjutan kisah Ian ada di chapter 3 .


	3. Melihat yang didengarkan

Di sebuah kafe di Rumah Sakit . Seorang wanita muda bermata ungu yang berada di masa peralihan remaja menjadi dewasa sepenuhnya , hanya mengenakan kaus kuning polos dan celana jeans pendek . Tubuhnya agak gemuk , ia tampil dengan rambut coklat , bergelombang , ia ditemani dengan seorang lelaki pirang . Wanita itu memohon pada seseorang , lelaki dewasa yang lebih tua daripadanya. Seorang kulit putih dengan rambut hitam .

"_Kumohon , tolong rawat anak ini!" _ Wanita muda itu merengek-rengek , ia tampak seperti mau menangis .

"_Tapi…" _ Lelaki dewasa itu menyanggahnya , dalam sebuah ekspresi tentang kekhawatiran , kecemasan dan luapan emosi dari hati nurani .

"_Ini tentang masa depanku …Kumohon , sebentar lagi aku …" _ Wanita muda itu terus-terusan memohon pada laki-laki itu , ia tampak mengeluarkan air matanya .

Cut . Mimpi itu terpotong .

Mileina terbangun dari tempat tidurnya , dengan pelan gadis muda itu membuka matanya dan mulai menyadari tentang apa yang dia impikan .

Gadis itu sudah mulai mengintip apa yang dibalik pintu itu , terkadang terasa membingungkan dan menyakitkan .

**Mileina .**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi yang aneh , aneh sekali . Aku tidak menyangka kalau ibu biologisku bisa muncul di mimpiku . Tapi , semua tampak rancu . Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur , belum tentu benar .

Aku tipe orang yang percaya pada hal-hal yang kata orang 'tidak mungkin' dan 'rancu' . Aku percaya akan apa yang dikatakan mimpiku , aku percaya akan tanda-tanda klasik yang bisa meramalkan kejadian , seperti piring pecah yang menandakan sial .

Baru kali ini aku merasa intuisiku sedikit kabur . Tapi , aku percaya akan penampilan orang tuaku di mimpi itu .

Ibuku . 15 tahun lalu . Seorang wanita muda yang bermata ungu dan berambut cokelat .

Ayahku . 15 tahun lalu . Seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang.

Tapi , yang paling mengganggu pikiranku adalah sebuah pertanyaan :

_Apakah mereka mencariku ?Apa mereka masih sayang aku?_

Sambil membilas wajahku aku memikirkannya . Setiap kali aku bercermin dan melihat wajahku , imajinasiku makin meliar tentang orang tua kandungku . Aku selalu berusaha menebak-nebak wajah mereka .

Keingintahuanku tidak akan luntur semudah itu . Sepanjang hari aku memikirkannya dan menunggu akan Papa , supaya papa cerita padaku tentang hal itu .

Hari ini cuma hari biasa . Tidak ada yang seru dan baru . Sama saja seperti kemarin . Tapi , hari ini aku menemukan orang yang kutaksir yang kulihat dengan mata kepala sendiri .

Entah kenapa kali ini aku melihat pria itu lebih tampan dan gagah daripada biasanya , ketika ia berada di dalam area _Gundam storage _di Ptolemy . Dia yang mengecek segalanya . Orang yang perfeksionis dan anggun tetapi tetap _manly _ . Jujur , aku terkesima dengannya .

Tieria Erde . Aku cuma tau namanya dan kenyataan bahwa dia orang yang introvert . Hari itu adalah hari dimana pertama kali aku memperhatikannya dan terkesima dengannya , gaya berjalannya yang anggun tapi tetap selayaknya laki-laki biasa . Garis wajahnya yang tipis tapi tegas . Ia bukan orang yang _fragile _, maka itu aku suka dengannya . Sekarang mungkin baru dalam tahap 'naksir' belum 'jatuh cinta' . Tapi intuisiku mengatakan bahwa

Karena ini hari yang biasa-biasa saja . Aku tak meceritakan apapun . Tapi , malam ini aku tetap mendengarkan cerita tentang masa kecilku dari Ian di kafetaria Ptolemy tentunya , ditemani susu dan madu .

"_Setelah bayi itu meninggal , gimana?" _ Tanyaku pada papa .

"_Eh , sudah sampai situ ya?" _ Papa sepertinya berlagak pikun . Aku yakin dia masih ingat , cuma agak berat dalam menyampaikannya .

"_Iya . Ayo ceritakan!" _ Aku memang benar-benar ingin mendengar cerita itu . Dalam nadaku sedikit terbesit keceriaan akan bahagianya diriku ketika mendengar sebuah cerita dan banyaknya keingintahuanku .

Ian tersenyum padaku . Bukan senyum ceria . Lebih ke senyum kecil yang menunjukan rasa iba dan 5% rasa bahagia melihatku ceria .

"_Ya sudah . Shaniqa tidak tahu bahwa bayi itu telah tiada lagi . Tapi , ketika pihak rumah sakit memberitahunya , Shaniqa tidak percaya , aku masih ingat bagaimana ia menjerit tidak percaya bahwa bayi itu sudah meninggal . Ia berteriak "Tidak mungkin . Anak itu perempuan dan lahir dengan selamat!" Ia terus berusaha mencari bayi itu . Tetapi , ketika aku sedang stress , aku duduk termenung di kafetaria Rumah sakit itu ._

_Sekitar 1 minggu aku terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan bagaimana caranya agar Shaniqa bisa ditenangkan …"_

Papa kembali menghela nafas sementara aku kembali mengingat mimpiku kemarin malam ,

"_Minggu itu minggu yang berat . Setiap hari aku berada di rumah sakit , sementara dokter merawat Shaniqa karena badannya masih lemah setelah melahirkan , tapi aku melihat adanya keajaiban . Di ruang bayi yang kulintasi , seorang bayi yang mirip sekali dengan bayiku dan Shaniqa , aku tidak tahan untuk tidak terus-terusan memandangnya ,dan membayangkan bagaimana orang tuanya akan sangat senang memiliki anak selucu itu _,_" _

Papa kembali menghela nafasnya ,ia tersenyum kecil , matanya begitu sendu ,

"_Lalu?" _ Aku kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada Ian .

" _Seorang lelaki muda , pirang , seorang Amerika mendekat ke bayi itu ditemani suster rumah sakit itu . Ia masih sangat muda , ranum , umurnya mungkin masih 15 atau 16 tahun . Pertama kali , aku mengira itu kakak bayi itu . Ia menggendong bayi itu , menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi , sepertinya semua orang tahu bahwa Shaniqa bermasalah" _

Papa kembali meletakkan titik pada kata-katanya . Berhenti sejenak . Mungkin memikirkan bagaimana merangkai kalimat dengan baik . Sementara aku masih terus mendengarkan apa yang dia bicarakan .

"_Saat aku sedang makan siang di kafetaria , seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bermata hijau datang kepadaku. Ia menggunakan jumper berwarna biru dan celana jeans abu-abu . Tiba-tiba saja duduk di depanku …"_

FLASHBACK. (**Ian's POV**)

"_Om… Aku tahu masalah om" _ Laki-laki pirang itu duduk di depanku .

"_Apa kamu mau membantu aku?" _ Aku yang masih muda itu tampak tertarik pada pernyataan anak muda itu .

"_Om , aku tahu om baru saja kehilangan bayi om" _ Lelaki pirang itu kembali berkata , memancingku agar aku mau menerima bantuannya yang masih rancu itu .

"_Kamu bisa apa memang?" _Aku sedikit terganggu akan kehadiran anak itu .

"_Aku punya bayi yang mirip sekali dengan anak Om" _ Laki-laki itu terdengar seperti menawarkan sesuatu .

"_Bayi perempuan dengan mata ungu" _ Entah kenapa sepertinya laki-laki itu terdengar tidak rela .

"_Dimana??" _ Aku yang masih muda itu langsung tertarik untuk mengambilnya .

"_Yang om lihat kemarin di ruang bayi" _ Kata laki-laki itu dengan sedikit sedih .

"_Itu anakmu ya? Kamu mau menjualnya padaku?" _ Aku memang benar-benar tertarik dan aku tidak mau melihat Shaniqa begitu .

"_Iiiii…ya" _ Lelaki pirang itu tampak sedih .

"_Kamu diskusikan dengan ibu anak itu dulu" _ Aku belum tahu nama anak itu . Tapi , aku tau kode bayi itu .

"_Ibu anak itu ingin kau juga ikut . Ia ada di ruangan 13-22" _ Kata lelaki pirang itu .

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduk itu , menandakan bahwa ia mengajakku untuk pergi ke ruangan 13-22 . Kami berjalan bersama , aku bisa melihat bahwa wajahnya cukup sedih . Tapi , ia menutupi kesedihannya dengan baik , meskipun masih terlihat .

Ia membuka pintu ruang itu , aku melihat seorang gadis muda . Seumuran dengannya , tapi lebih tua sedikit darinya .

Nama gadis muda itu Serena J. , aku tidak tau nama belakangnya , hanya Serena .Dia hanya mau dipanggil itu . Gadis muda itu seorang kaukasian bermata ungu , berambut cokelat dan berwajah sangat manis . Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemuk setelah melahirkan , ia tampak begitu cerah ketika melihatku masuk kedalam ruangan itu .

"_Serena , ini orang yang mau membeli bayi kita" _ Kata laki-laki pirang itu , membisikkan di telinga Serena .

"_Iya . Berapa kamu jual bayi itu?" _ Aku langsung bertanya padanya .

"_Aku berikan gratis ,asal kau bisa dipercaya" _ Kata gadis itu . Wajahnya terlihat serius , tapi dimatanya terbesit kebahagiaan yang berlimpah, tapi juga sedikit perasaan kehilangan .

"_Aku akan merawat anak itu dengan kasih sayang , aku janji" _ Aku bilang begitu padanya .

Tetapi , ketika aku menggendong anak itu . Anak itu , atau Mileina . Menangis sangat keras , aku sedikit ragu untuk mengambilnya . Sepertinya ada ikatan yang cukup kuat antara bayi ini dengan orang tuanya . Aku jadi sedikit ragu untuk mengambilnya .

Lalu aku berkata pada Serena kalau aku ragu untuk mengambilnya . Selama 1 bulan aku membiarkan dokter terus-terusan memberikan obat penenang pada Shaniqa . Tampak menyedihkan , tapi itu harus kulakukan .

Ketika aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk membelikan obat untuk Shaniqa , aku bertemu dengan kedua orang itu lagi . Mereka terpisah , aku bertemu dengan si lelaki pirang di lobby . Tapi , Serena di kafetaria .

Serena menghampiriku dan mentraktirku makan di kafetaria . Serena terlihat seperti gadis muda umur 18-19 tahun . Ia masih begitu muda , ia terlihat seperti gadis kaya yang selalu terawat dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki . Tidak mungkin dia mau menjual bayinya hanya demi uang .

"_Kamu bersama lelaki pirang itu kesini?" _ Aku bertanya padanya .

"_Tidak . Saya sendirian kok" _ Ia menjawab . Tapi , tiba-tiba ia langsung menelepon lelaki pirang itu untuk langsung pergi ke situ . Aku masih ingat Serena memanggil nama laki-laki itu Graham .

" _Aku mohon … Ambil anak itu ! Masa depanku bisa hancur!Aku bisa ditelantarkan tiba-tiba!" _ Kata gadis muda itu .

"_Tapi …Anak itu tidak sayang aku!" _ Dengan segala alasan aku berusaha menolaknya .

"_Serena , bagaimana?" _ Tiba-tiba saja lelaki pirang itu datang dan duduk di sebelah Serena .

"_Kumohon!" _ Serena begitu memaksaku , ia bahkan sampai menunduk padaku , disertai lelaki pirang itu .

"_Baiklah" _ Dengan mudahnya aku terpengaruh padanya . Lagipula Shaniqa membutuhkan bayi itu . Shaniqa memang belum pernah lihat bayinya sendiri . Tapi , meskipun bayi pasangan muda itu 'terlalu putih' , aku yakin Shaniqa dapat menerima .

Akhirnya , dengan segala macamnya , aku mengadopsi bayi itu . Pasangan itu memberi nama bayi itu Mileina , yang diambil dari kata Milan atau Milena , yang berarti _gracious _.

**NOW.**

… _Sampai pada akhirnya_ _Shaniqa bisa kembali menjadi normal . Tapi , 1 tahun setelah kami mengadopsimu . Shaniqa meninggal , ia mengalami kecelakaan mobil . Hari penguburannya adalah hari tersedih bagiku , aku berkabung dalam waktu sebulan . Setiap kali aku mencium aroma parfumnya , aku bisa langsung bersedih . Tapi , aku selalu teringat untuk selalu menjagamu . Aku berjanji pada orang tuamu …dan aku sayang kamu" _ Papa mengakhiri ceritanya , sementara pipiku sudah basah karena air mataku .

Papa menepuk kepalaku . Ceritanya membuatku sedikit menangis . Akhirnya aku tahu kenyataannya , mengapa orang tuaku tidak menginginkanku . Aku menangis di depan Ian , air mataku menetes , membasahi pipiku .

Papa mengambilkan tissue dan mengelap air mata di pipiku dengan lembut .

"_Jangan menangis… Papa sayang sekali kok sama kamu ,meskipun orang tua kandungmu menolakmu" _ Ian menepuk pundakku , ia menatapku dengan mata yang sendu tapi bahagia , dan semakin tersenyum ketika melihatku tersenyum.

Terima kasih , Papa . Mileina juga sayang Papa .

Gadis itu sudah membuka pintu itu dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya , tapi ia belum masuk kedalamnya .

**Note : **

Hanya untuk bayangan nih !

Shaniqa Lismone

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Race: Black/Coloured skin

Status: deceased

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Brown

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Serena J.

Age: 18(that time)

Gender: Female

Race: Caucasian

Status: Alive

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Brown

Height: 162 cm

Weight: 58 kg(post-pregnancy)

Masih ada chapter 4 kok . . .


	4. Ungu Violet

**UNGU VIOLET**

_Ada 4 hal yang membuatku tertarik padanya :_

_Yang pertama , warna rambutnya yang mengalir bagaikan blueberry jam favoritku ._

_Yang kedua , cara bergeraknya . Begitu gemulai , layaknya seorang penari balet ._

_Yang ketiga , caranya bertindak . Androginus . Campuran antara lelaki dan wanita , bagaimana ia bisa membuat dirinya yang feminin terlihat maskulin ._

_Yang ketiga , keseriusannya dan kemisteriusannya ._

Aku menyukainya . Iya , aku mengakui aku menyukainya . Dia bagaikan seorang angsa lelaki yang begitu indah .

Setiap kali aku melihatnya , aku semakin suka dengannya . Aku ingin dia jatuh cinta padaku . Ups! Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu jauh …

Tapi , kadang-kadang aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran .

Bagaimana rasanya berjalan bersama lelaki yang kamu sayangi .

Bagaimana rasanya menggandeng tangan lelaki yang kamu sayangi .

Bagaimana rasanya makan es krim _strawberry sundae _ukuran besar berduaan .

Bagaimana rasanya _first kiss _pada saat _fireworks _.

Bagaimana rasanya saat ia memeluk atau merangkulku saat aku sedih atau ketakutan .

Bagaimana rasanya pacaran itu , ya ???

**Miliena .**

Yay! Hari ini adalah hari kita kembali mendarat(kali ini aku mendarat di dekat Singapura) dan menikmati kehidupan di bumi dan hari ini diklaim sebagai HARI LIBUR . Senangnya diriku . Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu . Aku lumayan tidak nyaman jika terus-terusan berada dalam kapal terus . Di luar angkasa memang seru , gravitasinya 0 . Tapi , aku kan makhluk bumi . Mana tahan di luar angkasa terus .

"_Mileina , kali ini giliran kamu dan Tieria yang belanja , yah!" _

Buh! Kata-kata Ms. Sumeragi menghancurkan pikiranku dan keinginanku untuk menikmati hari-hari ini . Aaaaaaa! Padahal ka ada diskon besar-besaran , aku ingin beli _flat shoes _merah yang kulihat di internet kemarin !

Eh , tapi aku kan belanja bareng Tieria , ya ? Tapi , tetap saja ! Aku paling malas kalau harus belanja begini ! CURANG ! Kenapa saat diskon besar-besaran begini harus aku yang dapat giliran belanja ?

Sumeragi nggak pernah belanja , tiap kali ada beginian . Pasti dia yang akan nyantai . Sekarang saja , dia pasti ke pantai . Sentosa island tepatnya . Ngapain lagi di sana selain berjemur dan menikmati pemandangan .

Allelujah dan Marie dapat giliran tinggal di Ptolemy . Mereka berdua pasti pacaran lah …

Feldt pergi entah ke mana , yang pasti ke luar negeri . Sepertinya ke Dublin .

Setsuna . Dia itu orang paling nggak jelas di Ptolemy . Jujur . Aku rasa dia berkeliling Singapura sendirian .

Lockon . Dia juga pergi ke Sentosa Island , tapi sepertinya berbeda tujuan dengan Sumeragi .

Lasse . Dia kelayapan di Orchard Road .

Saji . Nggak mungkin lah dia di bolehin keluar . Kalau dia keluar dan terjadi _massive massacre _seperti waktu itu kan menyeramkan .

Papa . Papa selalu ada di Ptolemy . Dia jarang keluar-keluar .

Tieria . Bersama aku belanja kebutuhan Ptolemy .

Mau nggak mau . Aku langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi dan aku harus berdandan dahulu . Untuk pertama kali aku merasa kalau aku harus tampil lebih cantik dari biasanya . Hampir 1 jam aku memilih baju agar aku terlihat lebih cantik dan sedikit lebih dewasa dari sekarang ,paling tidak, aku mau kelihatan seperti remaja 17 tahun .

Aku keluar , mengurai rambutku . Menggunakan anting-anting _hoop _emas yang hampir tak pernah kupakai . Kaus berwarna kuning dengan lengan balon yang agak panjang , vest khaki dan rok mini jeans yang mini sekali dengan model agak ngembang berwarna biru _washout _. Aku menggunakan sepatu hak 5 cm bermodel _pump _warna kuning . Aku terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa . Yah , bisa dibilang remaja 16 tahun . Kurang setahun dari targetku.

Sementara , Tieria keluar dengan menggunakan cardigan hitam-putih garis-garis , melapisi kaus hitam yang dipakainya . Ia menggunakan celana berwarna ungu tua , lebih gelap daripada warna rambutnya dan sneakers hitam .

Ia yang menyetir mobil , mobil sedan dengan atas yang terbuka berwarna abu-abu .

Aku yang duduk di samping . Ia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun padaku . Di mobil , ia menggunakan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya tampak seperti seorang wanita . Aku yakin ada beberapa laki-laki yang melihat ke dia . Tapi , aku tetap takjub melihat Tieria .

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan konsentrasiku ke Tieria sampai ia menghentikan mobil itu .

"_Ayo , kita turun!" _Katanya padaku , tanpa ekspresi . Dengan cepat dia menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya , yang berarti aku juga harus begerak cepat .

Kita pertama kali tiba di Supermarket yang terletak di Orchard Road . Aku bagi tugas dengan Tieria . Dia beli peralatan yang agak berat dan sulit dicari . Aku beli makanan .

Aku berkeliling menyusuri supermarket itu . Aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat , meskipun aku agak sedikit bingung ketika harus mencari sarden kalengan .

Ketika aku menemukannya , sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar mengganguku muncul di depanku .

"_Sayang , kamu mau apa saja mama berikan …" _ Kata wanita itu . Wanita itu bermata ungu dan berambut pirang ,tetapi dengan akar rambut berwarna coklat . Ia berwajah manis sekali , dengan tubuh langsing dengan kulit yang sangat terawat . Ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih dan jeans biru , ditambah dengan anting berlian dan jam Rolex , ia mengenakan tas Louis Vuitton keluaran terbaru . Di temani seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat , bermata biru . Anak itu tampak seperti anaknya .

Aku begitu galau ketika menatap wanita itu , dia orang yang begitu dekat denganku . Wanita itu balik menatapku , dengan pandangan galau di campur dengan pandangan terkejut . Tapi , ia hanya tersenyum , lalu ia membalikkan pandangan dariku . Ia berjalan terus melintasiku bersama anak kecil yang di gandengnya itu .Aku tidak tidak menoleh untuk tidak melihatnya . Mencocokan feelingku bahwa ia ibuku .

"_Mileina!" _ Tieria tiba-tiba mengagetkanku dengan menepuk pundakku .

Ah iya , aku sampai lupa bahwa aku harus menyerahkan troli ini ke kasir . Aku bersama Tieria membayar seluruh kebutuhan kita . Tieria sepertinya sudah selesai belanja semuanya. Ia begitu cepat dalam melakukan segalanya .

Kami memasukkan barang-barang itu ke mobil dan aku tidak menyangka dia begitu kuat dengan badannya yang _fragile _itu . Hwa ! Makin membuatku suka dengannya !

Tieria kembali menggunakan kacamata hitamnya . Hal itu tidak mengagetkanku , ketika banyak cowok-cowok Singapura menoleh melihatnya . Apalagi kalau bukan karma warna rambutnya yang mencolok itu .

"_Eh , Mileina mau temani aku beli cardigan , tidak?" _ Tanyanya padaku . Mengejutkan ! Dia mengajakku belanja ! Belanja berdua . Nge-_date _! Kyaaaaaa ! Tapi , cardigannya kan sudah setumpuk . Sepertinya dia memang maniak cardigan .

"_Eh , iya . Aku mau nemenin asal nanti dibeliin!" _ Aku menjawab dengan polos . Tapi , Tieria hanya tersenyum dan mengganguk padaku . Aku merasa deskripsi Feldt sedikit salah tentangnya . Feldt bilang Tieria itu susah tersenyum , suram terus . Padahal , dia normal kok .

"_Tieria biasanya beli cardigan di mana?" _ Aku bertanya untuk mencairkan suasananya , ia begitu serius .

"_Aku biasanya beli di 21th Avenue atau desainer Montgomery C." _ Ia menjawabnya seperti orang normal kok . Feldt agak ngaco .

Untuk beberapa waktu kami berdiam . Kembali , aku yang harus mengajaknya bicara .

"_Warna rambutmu itu asli ya?" _ Pertanyaan bodoh . Tapi , mana mungkin ada manusia dengan warna rambut seperti itu .

"_Ah … Baru pertama kali ada yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku" _ Responnya padaku . Nadanya menyindirku seakan aku bodoh .

"_Kenapa kamu pilih warna ungu , itukan nyentrik sekali!" _ Kataku padanya .

"_Hem .. Ungu ini warna kesukaanku …Ungu Violet , warna yang berada di antara kegundahan dan cinta yang _passionate_ " _ Jawabnya padaku sambil mengelus rambutnya sendiri .

"_Karena itu??" _ Aku merasa jawabannya agak dibuat-buat .

"_Yah , itu terdengar begitu melankolis buatku . Maka itu aku menyukai warna ungu" _ Katanya padaku dengan nada yang cukup SERIUS .

"_Mileina suka warna torquise atau kuning ,tapi tidak mungkin jadi warna rambut!" _ Aku kembali berkata-kata padanya .

"_Sudahlah . Rambutmu bagus , jangan di apa-apain lagi" _ Tieria memuji rambutku yang terlalu seperti buntut babi ukuran besar .

"_Ah , Tieria . Singapura bersih sekali ya!" _ Sepertinya sangking aku ingin menarik perhatiannya , segala kata ku keluarkan .

"_Kamu belum pernah ke sini ya?" _ Tanya Tieria .

"_Belum…" _Aku menjawab dan aku memang belum pernah . Tapi , yang paling penting aku ngobrol banyak dengan Tieria . Aku juga belanja bareng Tieria ! Yay ! Dia membelikanku 2 cardigan , 1 berwarna kuning garis-garis putih dan 1 lagi berwarna _torqouise _garis-garis putih juga .

Dia orangnya tidak se-pendiam yang Feldt bilang , dia bisa tertawa juga . Tapi , memang sih , tidak bisa sangat lepas . Tapi , aku lihat dia tertawa lepas ketika aku salah bicara bahasa Cina dengan orang Singapura saat belanja di _Montgomery C. _ . Dia juga bisa di bilang _ fashion consultant_ yang baik loh! Dia bisa bilang mana baju yang pantas untukku dan mana yang tidak cocok untukku . Seru sekali belanja bersama Tieria .

Kita kelilingi mal di Singapura . Aku belanja baaaaanyak sekali dan sepertinya 80% Tieria yang bayar . Aku beli 2 cardigan , 1 sepatu merah , 1 cd musik John Madonna(dan Tieria beli John Lennon!) , 2 pasang anting-anting dan 1 mini dress TOP SHOP berwarna biru . Aku puas sekali !

_Tuhan , ralat . Terima kasih karena kali ini aku di suruh belanja bersama Tieria . _

Aku kembali ke Ptolemy jam 7 malam, dengan wajah yang cerah tentunya . Tapi , yang paling membuatku senang adalah ketika Tieria bilang _"Terima kasih , senang jalan-jalan bersamamu" _ . Aduh , aku sampai merinding , pipiku memerah . Aku langsung lari ke kasur dan memeluk bantalku . Duh , sepertinya Mileina jatuh cinta sama Tieria . Pilihan yang aneh , tapi …. Bagaimanapun juga aku suka dia .

Sumeragi sepertinya tidur di kamarnya . Ia sepertinya cukup kelelahan . Ia memang butuh banyak tidur .

Lockon dan Anew ada di dalam kamar Lockon dan kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan .

Tieria kembali ke ruang computer.

Lasse dan Ian mengurusi bagian teknisi .

Setsuna makan di kafetaria . Aneh kan? Padahal di luar banyak makanan

Allelujah dan Soma/Marie sedang berjalan ke kafetaria .

Feldt tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu kamarku , sebenarnya memencet bell pintu kamarku . Ia datang dengan wajah yang agak cerah dari biasanya , tapi sepertinya ia habis menangis .

"_Kenapa , Feldt?" _ Tanyaku secara langsung .

"_Aku tadi ke makamnya Lockon … Neil Dylandy" _ Katanya dengan tatapan yang sendu . Ia langsung duduk di atas kasurku .

"_Mileina tadi jalan-jalan bersama Tieria!" _ Kataku , melupakan kata-kata 'belanja untuk keperluan Ptolemy' .

"_Sepertinya kamu bahagia ya … jalan-jalan bersama Tieria …" _ Ia bilang padaku . Nadanya tak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bahagia maupun lega .

"_Kenapa sih , kok sedih banget?" _ Tanyaku .

"_Aku belum bisa melupakannya . Ia cinta pertamaku …dan ia sudah pergi sebelum aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya" _ Kata Feldt padaku . Ia tidak menangis , tapi ia bersedih .

"_Sudahlah … Aku yakin pasti dia juga ingin kamu _move on _, bukan bersedih-sedih ria begini!" _ Kataku padanya .

"_Kamu nggak tau perasaanku padanya ! Aku masih belum bisa melupakan hari itu!" _Feldt membentakku . Ia langsung keluar dari kamarku . Yaaah … Palingan dia lagi PMS , jadi sentimental begitu .

Tapi , sepertinya saranku itu memang tidak tepat kalau di berikan sekarang . Tapi kerena sudah lewat , ya biaralah … Dan hari itu aku tulis di buku catatan pribadiku .

_Mulai hari ini , aku buat 2 target baru ._

_1. Menemukan __Ayah dan Ibu kandungku!__ . Wanita dengan warna mata ungu itu dan laki-laki pirang bermata hijau itu !_

_2. Buat __**Tieria Erde **__jatuh cinta padaku ! Aku suka dengannya , aku ingin dia jadi pacarku ! Pasti seru sekali berjalan-jalan berdua dengannya !_

**Mileina Vashti Tieria Erde .**

_Ternyata di hidupku banyak warna ungu . Ungu Violet . Antara kegundahan dan cinta . _

_Love ,_

_Mileina Vashti ._

_

* * *

_

Kali ini saya memang lebih menunjukkan sisi ceria dan remaja Mileina , untuk menyeimbangkan unsur dramanya .

**Note :** Untuk semua merek-merek yang di sebutkan disini , _Montgomery C. _dan _21th Avenue _tidak riil .

**MASIH ADA CHAPTER 5 DAN SETERUSNYA !!! IF U LIKE IT , THEN WAIT FOR THEM!**


	5. Identitas Mimpi

_Nak, kamu sudah buka pintu itu ya?_

Pintu yang telah dibuka . Memberikan labirin tersendiri bagi tiap orang , ada yang rumit , ada yang sederhana . Tapi , gadis itu baru saja masuk ke dalam labirin yang rumit.

* * *

IDENTITAS MIMPI

"_OH MY GOD!" _ Lelaki berambut panjang yang mengenakan jas lab berwarna putih itu terkejut setelah melihat perbandingan 2 dokumen itu .

_Gawat . Aku harus memberitahu Mr. Bushido . Bukan , bukan Mr. Bushido , tapi Graham Acre !_

Lelaki itu berjalan cepat ke arah penjara itu . Suara sepatunya bagaikan ketukan pintu . Sampai ia berhenti di depan pintu penjara itu . Ia bertemu dengan kepala penjara itu . Kepala penjara itu adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar , berkulit hitam dengan wajah yang penuh luka . Ia mengenakan seragam hijau A-LAWS dan di pinggangnya terdapat banyak kunci , meskipun untuk menutup pintu penjara itu , mereka menggunakan kode .

"_Bagaimana gadis ini?" _ Tanyanya pada kepala penjara itu .

"_Sudah 1 minggu lebih … Sepertinya ia banyak menangis . Ia tidak mau bicara apapun , , agak susah untuk gadis sekecil dia" _ Kata Kepala Penjara itu .

"_Boleh saya lihat?" _Lelaki itu kembali bertanya , sementara kepalanya bergerak , ingin melihat ke dalamnya . Seorang gadis yang stress dengan baju penjara , dan gadis itu terlihat dekil sekali .

**Mileina **

Kenapa aku begitu bodoh . Saat pergi ke area A-LAWS, saat ketangkap kenapa lariku tidak cepat ? Setsuna juga meninggalkanku ! Seharusnya dia yang bertanggung jawab . Kan dia yang di kenal A-LAWS sebagai anggota CB , bukan aku !

Tuhan !!!! Kenapa bisa begini ? Setsuna tolol ! Ia tidak melindungiku . Aku juga bodoh , kenapa bisa ketangkap ? Aku sendirian lagi . Tuhan , tolong aku!

Penjara ini begitu dingin , gelap dan mengerikan . Aku memang tidak di ikat-ikat , tapi tetap saja . Di sini cuma ada cahaya lampu yang redup , suram . Di kananku ada kasur , tapi kasur itu sudah jelek . Sulit untuk menidurinya , pada hari pertama aku di sini aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali ! Di kananku , box mandi yang sangat menjijikan dan menyeramkan . Setiap hari memang aku mendapat makanan . Tapi , makanan itu tidak bisa di makan !

Tiap pagi , mereka datang untuk menginterogasiku . Mereka memang tidak memukulku , tapi mereka menyetrumku ! Mereka akan mengeksekusiku jika keajaiban tidak datang secepatnya ! Tiga minggu , waktuku hanya 3 minggu . Kalau aku tak bisa memberikan informasi yang bermutu dalam 3 minggu , aku bisa mati !!!! Ya Tuhan , kirimkanlah seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku ! Tapi , aku tidak mungkin memberikan informasi itu . Keluar dari sini , aku bisa di bunuh Celestial Being kalau aku melakukannya .

Aku terus menangis . Kalau saja Papa bisa menyelamatkanku atau Tieria kepikiran tentangku . Kumohon , anggota CB , siapapun !!!

_.hiks…_

Tuhan , aku harap aku bisa punya sayap , jadi aku bisa terbang jauh dari sini …

Tuhan , permohonan dan doaku .

**Billy .**

Aku melihat anak itu , begitu kasihan . Ia begitu tersiksa . Ia banyak menangis .

"_Dia tidak mau makan ya?" _ Aku mengkhawatirkan anak itu , bagaimanapun juga dia punya hubungan darah dengan Graham . Kasihan Graham kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan anak ini .

"_Makannya sedikit , kerjanya menangis terus . Ia juga tidak mau berbicara apapun" _ Kata penjaga penjara itu .

Aku menundukan diri . Aku berusaha memberikan kedamaian pada anak itu , bagaimanapun juga dia masih remaja , masih kecil . Tidak mungkin aku perlakukan kasar , aku harus pakai kedamaian dan kelembutan padanya .

"_Nggak apa-apa …Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" _ Aku jongkok , supaya aku bisa meraih gadis yang sedang menangis , menutup wajahnya dengan seluruh tubuhnya , kakinya maupun tangannya . Aku mengelus rambutnya , gadis itu terlihat kotor . Ia butuh tempat yang lebih bersih dan nyaman agar dia mau bicara .

"_Jangan sentuh aku!" _ Gadis itu menyahut padaku . Ia seperti berteriak , aku tahu ia merasa ketakutan , tidak nyaman dan stress berat .

"_Baru pertama kali aku mendengarnya mengeluarkan suara selain menangis dan berteriak" _ Kata penjaga penjara itu .

"_Kalau terus-terusan begini , kamu bisa sakit" _ Kataku padanya .

"_Percuma! Aku juga akan mati minggu depan!" _ Kata gadis itu , ia menyahut padaku . Tapi , kali ini ia berani menunjukan wajahnya . Rambutnya lepek , matanya sayu dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawahnya , wajahnya cekung dan terlihat begitu kotor .

"_Kamu harus mandi , kamu harus cuci muka , kamu harus makan . Kamu harus kelihatan bersih , sayang!" _ Kataku padanya , sambil menyetuh pundaknya .

"_Sudah kubilang percuma , kan?" _ Teriak gadis itu . Lalu ia menangis lagi .

"_Kepala penjara , kamu bisa tidak pindahkan dia ke ruang tahanan yang lebih elit . Supaya ia bisa bersih?" _ Aku meminta kepala penjara itu . Gadis ini kasihan sekali . Dia masih kecil dan ditambah lagi ia seorang gadis . Aku kasihan jika melihat ada seorang gadis cilik tidak terawat begini .

"_Mr. Katagiri , saya bisa mengizinkan jika hanya untuk beberapa jam" _ Kata kepala penjara itu .

Lalu , kepala penjara itu memindahkan gadis itu ke ruang yang lebih elit . Tapi ,tetap saja di jaga CCTV .

Aku sudah tidak terlalu merasa bersalah lagi . Yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah mencari Graham . Tapi, aku harus kembali ke ruang lab dahulu . Ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan .

Di depan ruang lab , aku sudah di tunggu Mr. Bushido dengan baju merahnya , seperti biasa dan topeng itu . Aku sedikit terkejut , karena kebetulan sekali aku ingin bicara dengannya .

"_Kenapa?" _ Tanyaku sambil berjalan ke arah computer .

"_Masurao . Ada sedikit efek pada badanku . Aku rasa kau harus membuat tekanan udara di dalam Masurao tidak sebesar itu" _ Katanya padaku . Ia mengikutiku sampai ke computer .

Dan , dengan sengaja aku menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumen tentang dirinya .

"_Dokumen itu masih ada , Ya?" _ Ia bertanya padaku sambil membantuku menata dokumen-dokumen itu .

"_Iya. Tetapi , yang kubingungkan . Lukamu kan tidak parah, kenapa kau pakai topeng?Yah , seperti kapten almarhum Smirnov lah…" _ Tanyaku padanya , hanya untuk membuka percakapan yang lebih panjang dengannya.

"_Selain untuk menutupi . Aku ingin menciptakan pribadi baru . Aku ingin membuang Graham yang lemah dan suka memiliki rasa bersalah" _ Katanya padaku . Alasannya agak aneh , tapi itulah dia .

"_Jadi , kamu tidak akan hidup berdasarkan' hidup Graham' lagi?"_ Aku bertanya padanya .

"_Aku ingin meninggalkan semuanya tentang Graham dan memulai hidup baru" _ Kata lelaki itu .

"_Bagaimana jika ada hal yang tertinggal dari kehidupan Graham?" _ Aku bertanya padanya , memancing agar dia mau menceritakan semuanya .

"_Maksudmu? Kau bertanya seperti kau ingin aku kembali menjadi Graham" _ Katanya padaku dengan nada sedikit sinis .

"_Okay , sepertinya aku tidak usah bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi . Langsung _to the point _saja" _ Aku sudah cukup muak dengan percakapan _tarik-tarikan _ini .

Aku langsung mengeluarkan semua file-file yang ada tentang hubungannya dengan anak itu dan langsung menunjukkan di depan matanya .

"_Ya Tuhan…" _Mr. Bushido terkejut melihatnya . Ia tidak bodoh , ia mengerti semua itu .

"_Aku menemukan hasil seperti itu , ketika aku harus membandingkan efek GN Particles kita dengan GN Particles CB pada DNA" _ Aku mengakui segalanya padanya .

"_Pola DNA Graham ada padanya" _ Katanya padaku , ia mengatakan seakan ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia adalah Graham Acre .

"_Itu siapa-mu?" _ Tanyaku secara singkat .

"_Itu anak Graham" _ Katanya padaku , dengan nada yang agak sedih .

"_Sudahlah , lepas topeng itu … Tidak ada salahnya menjadi Graham Acre" _ Kataku padanya . Jujur , aku kurang suka dengan topeng itu dan bagaimana ia mengganti dirinya menjadi Mr. Bob Bushido . Aneh .

Pertama , dia seorang Amerika . Seperti seorang Amerika yang maniak Jepang .

Kedua , dia mantan UNION dan seharusnya dia nasionalis .

Ketiga , dia punya wajah _all-American-blonde _. Tidak seharusnya penampilannya begitu .

Ia melepas topengnya , melepas _coat merah _nan-_freaky _itu . Menunjukan ia , sebagai Graham Acre . Si _all-American Blonde _ yang nasionalis , hanya dengan kaus hitam yang ia pakai sebagai dalaman dan celana hijau A-LAWS .

Kedua kalinya , aku melihat kecacatan di wajahnya . Luka di kulit area mata kirinya , yang membuat kulitnya tampak jauh lebih gelap daripada kulit sekitarnya .

Ia tersenyum di depanku .

"_Entah kenapa aku merasa lega ketika membuka topeng ini" _ Katanya padaku , ia langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di kursi itu .

"_Graham!?Itu benar anakmu?" _ Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar kalau itu anaknya . Kita sudah berteman(_bromance _mungkin …) bertahun-tahun dan aku tidak tahu bahwa dia punya anak .

"_Iya . Itu anakku" _ Ia tampak nyaman untuk mengakuinya .

"_Kapan kau menikah?" _ Tanyaku padanya dengan bingung .

Ia masih berdiam diri , dalam kesunyian . Sepertinya ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya .

"_Eh , nggak mungkin . Anak itu berumur 14 tahun . Mana mungkin kau menikah di umur belasan?Kau tidak mungkin sebodoh itu" _ Kataku padanya .

"_Anak itu lahir sebelum kau kenal aku dan yah… aku benar-benar mengubur masa laluku" _ Ia menjawab dengan simple . Ia terlihat sedih , tapi dengan segala usaha , ia berusaha membuat keadaan tidak tegang sama sekali .

"_Kamu tidak mungkin sebodoh itu! Atau jangan-jangan kamu pernah menyumbang ke bank sperma ya?" _ Dengan sedikit nada humor aku berkata padanya .

"_Ya, nggak lah!" _ Ia juga sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku . Tapi , aku masih bisa lihat kalau ia memang masih sangat galau untuk menceritakannya , sepertinya cerita itu adalah cerita yang berat sekali . Sampai ia tak mau menceritakannya .

Lelaki pirang itu duduk membungkuk , mengambil nafas sambil memainkan jarinya . Aku bisa melihat kalau perasaanya sedang campur-aduk . Antara senang , maupun sedih, sepertinya cerita itu adalah cerita yang berat sekali . Sampai ia tak mau menceritakannya .

Lelaki pirang itu duduk membungkuk , mengambil nafas sambil memainkan jarinya . Aku bisa melihat kalau perasaanya sedang campur-aduk . Antara senang , maupun sedih .Yang pasti dia bingung akan segala hal ini . Aku juga pasti akan bingung kalau jadi dia .

"_Billy , anak itu dimana?" _ Ia berdiri dengan perlahan dan bertanya padaku .

"_Dia di penjara" _ Aku menjawabnya dengan pelan . Tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan

"_Terima kasih" _ Ia langsung mengambil jas merahnya dan memakai topengnya untuk menemui anak itu .

"_Graham , kamu mau aku ikut atau tidak?" _ Tanyaku padanya . Aku tidak ingin dia maupun anak itu dapat masalah .

"_Nggak usah . Kamu baikkin Masurao saja" _ Ia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya . Tapi , yang membuatku tenang adalah gaya bicaranya yang masih seperti Graham .

**Mileina.**

Aku tidak melewatkan kesempatanku untuk berbenah-benah dan membersihkan diri , aku benar-benar kembali bersih dan rapi sekarang . Lelaki berambut panjang tadi mungkin baik ...

"_Nak! Ada tamu!" _ Kata penjaga penjara itu padaku .

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku , pintu penjara di bukakan .

Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan rambut pirang , ia menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng den menggunakan coat warna merah masuk ke dalam penjara itu .

Jujur , aku ketakutan . Dia tampak menyeramkan bagiku . Aku tidak bisa lari . Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berharap dan memasang wajah antara ketakutan dan memelas agar dia tidak menyakitiku .

Aku sudah terjatuh dan tersandar di tembok , sambil menangis. Aku ketakutan , ketakutan sekali .

Tiba-tiba dia berjongkok di depanku . Aku menatap matanya dan ia tidak kelihatan seperti singa yang mau menerkamku . Justru , aku melihat tatapan sedih , tetapi juga gembira . Yang begitu tulus dan menenangkan dari mata hijaunya .

Tatapan itu juga merupakan tatapan yang familiar . Ayah biologisku ? Apa dia ayah biologisku ? Tuhan , apa ini ayah biologisku?

"_Mileina..." _ Ia memelukku . Aku bisa mendengar bahwa ia menangis dan membuka topengnya .

"_Aku minta maaf ya...__" _ Katanya sambil menatapku , matanya berkaca-kaca . Masih tersisa air mata di matanya , membasahi pipinya yang penuh dengan goresan .

_Dad , _aku tidak tahu mana diantara kita yang menemukan . Apakah kau yang menemukanku , atau aku yang menemukanmu.

Yang pasti , tak peduli siapa yang saling menemukan satu sama lain , aku senang hal ini terjadi .

**Target 1 : **half-accomplished .

* * *

**Note : **Surely, saya sendiri pas bikin ini merasakan adanya ke-absurd-an . Melankolis absurd . Yah , yang mau ngikutin chapter 6 on the way...

**CHAPTER 6 ON THE WAY ....**

By the way ,

_arigatou nee _buat Tierra Vedetta yang udah mau review 3 chap gw .

Dan yang belum review ... I really appreciate your reviews , i'm waiting for it .

_merci/thank you/terima kasih/arigatou/xie xie ._

xoxo ,

Chanellia Momentum .

**CHAPTER 6 AKAN SEGERA DI UPLOAD!**


	6. 14 YEARS OF SECRET

Tapi . Tiap labirin punya celah untuk di tembus , maupun ruang kosong yang longgar di atasnya . Dan , ketika kau bisa terbang atau mungkin ada seorang malaikat mengangkatmu , kau bisa lebih cepat sampai di sana .

**Mileina .**

Dia menemukanku .

Aku menemukannya .

Sama saja , semua begitu berbeda dan sedikit absurd ketika aku berjumpa dengannya .

Kali ini aku berada di dalam ruang penjara itu berdua bersamanya . Seorang lelaki _all-American blonde _dengan guratan-guratan yang cukup besar di sekitar matanya , menutupi rona mata hijaunya yang ada bagaikan rumput yang ada di padang stepa . Gabungan antara singa jantan yang mencari mangsanya dan oase yang terkena cahaya matahari dan pepohonan yang begitu menenangkan . Ia berambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi dan agak kurus .

Graham Acre atau Mr. Bushido . Apapun namanya , ia sekarang sedang duduk di depanku , dengan bersila . Aku lebih senang memanggilnya _dad _, tak peduli siapa namanya . Ia sedang tersenyum di depanku . Ia belum bicara apapun sejak ia melepas pelukannya .

Ia mengamatiku yang pastinya , sama seperti aku mengamati dia .

"_Matamu , mirip ibumu ya…" _ Kata _Dad _padaku dengan telunjuk dan mengarah ke mataku .

"_Tapi , kulitmu dan hidungmu mirip aku.." _ Sebelum aku siap untuk berbicara , _dad _kembali berbicara .

"_Iya , Mileina juga punya rahang _Dad_" _ Aku mulai berbicara .

"_Mirip ya dengan suara ibumu" _ Katanya padaku dengan tutur kata yang lembut .

"_Hah? Sebenarnya …Mileina belum pernah bertemu dia" _ Aku pernah berpapasan dengannya , tapi aku tak pernah berbicara dengannya .

"_Dia…" _ Dad menghentikan kata-katanya . Membuatku semakin penasaran tentang wanita itu .

"_Dia kenapa? Mileina benar-benar tidak tahu sama sekali tentangnya!" _ Aku tau sedikit , cuma penampilannya saja .

"_Sudahlah…Yang pasti dia bukan seorang wanita yang keibuan , ataupun wanita yang kauharapkan…" _ Katanya padaku . Sepertinya ia ingin menjauhkanku dari wanita itu , meyakinkanku layaknya wanita itu adalah wanita yang jahat . Tapi , bagaimanapun juga dia ibuku , aku yakin dia masih punya hati .

"_Boleh aku tahu penampilan fisiknya saja???Please…" _ Kuakhiri kata-kataku dengan wajah memelas .

"_Dia brunette dengan mata ungu , sepertimu … Ia … kalau tidak salah dia pernah bilang ke _Dad _tingginya 160-an centi meter . Ia juga punya rambut sepertimu , roll yang besar-besar" _ Dad berkata padaku dengan senyum kecilnya .

Tapi , ia kembali melihat jam . Lalu ,ia kembali menggunakan topengnya dan coat merahnya .

"_Mileina , aku akan usahakan supaya kamu bisa keluar dari sini , secepatnya" _ Kata _Dad_ padaku .

"_Dad.." _

Ia keluar dari tempat itu , sedikit menoleh padaku . Lalu ia melanjutkan tapakan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu dengan wajah yang serius ,layaknya detik-detik pertama ia masuk ke dalam ruangan penjara ini .

Ia sepertinya pria yang baik . Aku sadar bahwa ia masih muda sekali dan sepertinya ia sangat menyayangiku . Ia menatapku bagaikan aku adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah , sebuah berkat baginya .

Tetapi , setelah dia keluar . Aku kembali ke dalam kesepian , di dalam penjara yang suram dan mengerikan ini . Begitu dingin , aku hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang kapuk ini.

_Dad , _selamatkan aku ya…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Laki-laki pirang itu berjalan ke kepala penjara itu , mengagetkan kepala penjara yang ngantuk itu .

"_Heeem… Kenapa Mr. Bushido?" _ Tanya kepala penjara itu . Semua menghormati Mr. Bushido , tidak ada yang berani padanya .

"_Aku butuh bantuanmu" _ Kata laki-laki pirang itu , ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kepala penjara itu .

"_Anak itu tahanan khusus . Tak mungkin ku bebaskan begitu saja , kecuali jika aku mendapat izin dari kolonel Manequinn!" _ Kata kepala penjara itu .

"_Oh , jadi wanita itu kuncinya?" _ Pria pirang itu menanyakan untuk penjelasan lebih jelas lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya .

Pria kulit hitam itu hanya mengiyakan . Lalu pria pirang itu pergi meninggalkan kepala penjara itu , bergerak menuju tempat sahabat terbaiknya di situ .

**Graham**

Bagaimanapun juga aku harus dapat anak itu! Akan kuperjuangkan sampai titik darah penghabisanku .

Tapi , Kati Mannequinn , aku butuh dia . Wanita itu . Dia orang yang _strict _, pasti agak sulit untuk meraihnya , ditambah lagi dengan jadwal kerjanya yang padat , membuatnya sulit di temui . Ia juga tidak berada di _headquarter _sekarang .

Aku yakin aku akan butuh beberapa langkah untuk meraihnya .

Billy Katagiri . Semenjak dia teman baikku dan orang yang dahulu 1 kuliah dengan Manequinn , aku yakin dia bisa di gunakan untuk meraih wanita itu .

Aku langsung pergi ke Billy Katagiri setelah dari penjara itu . Masuk ke ruang lab itu tanpa memberikan tanda apapun .

"_Billy , aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan anak itu" _ Aku bersender di tembok sambil mengatakannya .

"_Jadi , benar Milei..na Vashti itu anakmu?" _ Tanya Billy yang sedikit lupa nama anakku dan mengambilkan kopi untukku dan untuknya .

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk . Aku membuka topengku . Topeng ini agak basah , karena tangisanku tadi , tidak baik kalau ku pakai terus .

"_Graham…Aku tidak menyangka ada kisah sepertimu dalam sejarah hidupmu" _ Billy membuang nafasnya . Ia mengatakanya sambil mengeluarkan file-file tentang aku dan Mileina .

"_Aku tidak butuh file-file itu" _ Kataku padanya , aku tahu dia berusaha membantuku . Tapi , itu tidak penting . Yang penting adalah bagaimana mendapat rasa iba Kati Manequinn .

"_Ya sudah …Aku rasa kau ke sini bukan karena masalah Masurao" _ Billy memang teman baikku yang pandai . Ia begitu pandai dalam menebakku .

"_Aku ke sini karena anakku . Aku butuh izin Kati Manequinn untuk mengeluarkannya" _ Aku bilang dengan singkat, jelas dan padat .

"_Kati Manequinn ? Aku bisa bujuk dia … Itu masalah kecil" _ Laki-laki itu tampak meyakinkan buatku . Tapi , tetap saja .

_  
"Kamu yakin? Tapi , Kati Manequinn sekarang agak sulit di temui" _ Anak itu harus kudapatkan dengan berbagai cara .

"_Mau di coba tidak?" _ Lelaki itu menaikkan nada bicaranya , seakan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak percaya padanya .

Aku menyetujuinya , ketika ia menelepon Kati Manequinn . Sepertinya Kati tidak setuju dengan hal ini , ia mendengar hal ini layaknya mendengar bahwa aku adalah pengkhianat .

"_Nanti kupikiran …" _ Itu kata penutup yang diucapkan wanita itu dengan tidak menyenangkan .

"_Billy , kamu bilang saja kalau kamu mau pinjam anak itu untuk penelitianmu" _ Aku tiba-tiba seperti mendapatkan ide dari iblis , si bapa pendusta.

"_Kalau itu sih , aku bilang sama penjaganya saja aku sudah dapat izin seminggu atas dia , Graham" _ Katanya padaku , dengan santai layaknya seorang teman baik .

"_Ya sudah . Paling tidak aku jadi punya waktu seminggu untuk terus bertemu dia" _

Alasan yang sangat simple dan kepala penjara yang begitu bodoh . Padahal yang perlu di teliti hanyalah sel darahnya saja , itu sudah cukup banyak info yang bisa di dapat . Atau mungkin sel tulangnya .

Dengan mudah aku bisa mendapatkan Mileina-ku . Putriku satu-satunya . Berkat terindah yang pernah di berikan kepadaku . Hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hidupku .

Mileina tapi harus tinggal diam di laboratorium pribadi Billy dan agak sulit , memang .

Tapi , paling tidak aku bisa mengunjunginya setiap hari dalam 1 minggu itu .

**Mileina **

"_Kamu mau di teliti oleh Prof. Billy Katagiri" _ Kata penjaga penjara itu padaku , ia menarikku keluar dengan tangannya yang hitam dan besar . Tapi , di sebelah Billy Katagiri , ada _Dad _, meskipun dengan topeng , aku masih bisa melihat matanya yang begitu bahagia melihatku , meskipun dia tidak menunjukan banyak ekspresi .

Lelaki berambut panjang yang di sebut Prof. Billy Katagiri itu menarikku dengan lembut , meskipun tangannya cukup kuat .

Ia membawaku ke sebuah tempat , yang penuh dengan computer dan peralatan laboratorium . Bau alcohol dan bau gosong menyengat hidungku . Aku kurang nyaman berada di sana , di sana begitu banyak hal-hal sains yang tak kumengerti .

_Dad _mempersilahkan aku duduk di bangku kecil yang sudah di sediakannya . Ia menatapku sebentar tanpa berbicara apapun , tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun . Ia berhenti menatapku ketika aku melihatnya kembali dengan tatapan aneh .

"_Banyak sekali hal-hal yang ada di kamu yang mengingatkan aku dengan Serena" _ Katanya padaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar .

"_Serena?Siapa Serena?" _ Aku bertanya padanya ketika ia menyebutkan nama wanita itu .

"_Ibumu . Bukan , wanita yang melahirkan anakku ." _ _Dad _ menceritakannya layaknya ia benci dengan Serena , atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ku panggil _Mom ._

"_Aku masih ingat sekali kenangan-kenanganku bersamanya …" _ _Dad _ berkata seakan Serena wanita yang jahat , tapi ia begitu tak terlupakan .

**FLASHBACK IN GRAHAM POV :**

Hari itu hari sabtu malam . Aku masih ingat sekali kalau DESMONE club New York mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya dan aku yang masih begitu awamnya dan polosnya bisa masuk ke klub itu karena di temani oleh anggota yang lebih tua , si Kapten Miller .

Kapten Miller bilang kalau aku bisa kehilangan keperjakaanku hari itu juga , karena di kelab itu banyak sekali godaannya . DESMONE bukan kelab malam yang mahal , bisa di bilang DESMONE cumalah sebuah kelab malam dengan sedikit servis rumah bordil , yang dikemas dengan rapi dan baik . Dengan lampu yang gemerlap dan musik dengan remix yang benar-benar tidak keren sama sekali , DESMONE mampu memikat pelanggan-pelanggannya dengan pelacur-pelacur yang cantik dan terselubung .

Tetapi , aku kehilangan keperjakaanku bukan karena pelacur-pelacur itu , keperjakaanku hilang karena seorang wanita muda , yang sangat cantik . Aku masih ingat bau parfum dengan _musk _yang begitu kuat , tubuh langsing berisi yang di balut _dress _ketat selutut berwarna _shocking pink _dan sepatu hak tinggi lancip berwarna hitam yang di pakainya . Rambutnya tergerai panjang dengan indah rambutnya bergelombang – gelombang , ditambah dengan mata ungunya yang begitu memikat .

Ia menghampiriku dan membelikanku segelas martini dan dari bagaimana ia mengigit buah Cherry itu dan menunjukkan leher jenjangnya aku benar-benar terpana , aku tak bisa melepas pandanganku ketika aku melihat leher dan bahu wanita muda itu .

Ia berjalan mendekat ke aku dan membisikkan di telingaku .

"_Namamu siapa ?" _ Ia bertanya padaku dan hal itu begitu kuat sehingga bisa membuatku salah tingkah .

"_Graham .... Graham Acre" _ Aku mengatakannya tanpa cara-cara yang di sebut seksi atau apapun juga .

"_Di sini terlalu berisik , seharusnya kita keluar__ ke kafe dekat sini untuk berbicara" _

Wanita itu terlihat begitu cantik di bawah sinar rembulan yang sangat terang malam itu .

Ia mengajakku ke taman yang terletak di belakang kelab itu . Taman yang sudah usang dan tua . Hanya ada jungkat-jungkit dan ayunan , dengan tanaman merambat di taman itu .

"_Kamu kaget yah? kalau di belakang sebuah kelab malam ada taman?" _ Tanya wanita itu bagaikan anak kecil yang _wicked_ . Matanya bersinar , meskipun itu berwarna ungu , mirip dengan mawar ungu yang ada di taman itu .

"_Namaku Serena , Serena Jenkins" _ Kami berkenalan seperti anak kecil yang baru berkenalan , ia menyalami tanganku .

Wanita itu duduk di ayunan yang ada , dan dengan tangannya ia memberi tanda agar aku duduk di ayunan di sampingnya .

"_Namamu siapa?" _ Aku tak tahan untuk tidak menatap wajahnya yang cantik dan matanya itu .

"_Graham , Graham Acre" _ Pertama kalinya aku tidak percaya diri memberitahukan namaku . Aku tergagap-gagap melihatnya .

Tapi , perlahan-lahan Serena membuatku nyaman berada bersamanya . Ia berbicara banyak hal , tapi tetap bisa mengeluarkan aura misteriusnya .

Aku jatuh cinta pada Serena Jenkins .

Saat itu umurku baru 16 tahun dan hal itu sangat gila . Hampir setiap hari , aku berusaha untuk menemuinya .

Ia memberikanku kebahagiaan yang sangat _passionate _. Memilikinya bagaikan memiliki kupu-kupu yang sangat langka . Bahasa yang ia gunakan begitu memikat , indah dan puitis . Meskipun ia kadang-kadang menyumpah di depanku .

Juga , kepada wanita itu , aku menyerahkan keperjakaanku . Dia juga adalah pacar pertamaku , juga orang yang menimbulkan trauma mendalam padaku .

Serena bukan wanita yang baik . Aku tahu itu dari pertama kali menyatakan pada dunia bahwa kami 'jadian' . Ia memang lebih tua dari aku , ia berbeda 3 tahun dariku . Tapi , aku menikmati berpacaran dengan wanita yang lebih tua , aku menikmati bagaimana ia memanjakanku dan menganggapku sebagai anak kecil yang butuh perhatian .

Serena itu _wicked _. Ia termasuk orang yang egois . Ia akan mengeyampingkan segala hal yang merugikannya . Saat itu pula aku sadar bahwa ia hanya mempermainkanku .

Serena bukan datang dari keluarga miskin . Ia datang dari keluarga berkecukupan , berbeda denganku . Seorang yatim piatu dan juga seorang anak yang adopsi sekolah militer .

Aku masih ingat sekali hari itu , ketika kita sedang berbicara di kafe sambil makan donat dan kopi .

"_Graham , kamu tahu kan aku hamil?" _ Ia berkata dengan santainya padaku . Sementara aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya .

"_Kamu bercanda, Ya?" _ Aku sangat luar biasa terkejut .

"_Memang kenapa ?" _ Katanya padaku , bertanya dengan santainya .

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin kita putus …" _ Ia membuatku 2 kali terkejut . Dia benar-benar gila .

"_Lalu , bayi yang ada di rahimmu itu?" _ Tanyaku padanya , membuatnya berhenti menyedot kopi yang di minumnya .

"_Iya . Aku akan mengugurkannya , gampang kan?" _ Pernyataannya membuatku terkejut .

"_Kamu tidak ada rasa kasihan sama janin yang ada di kandunganmu?" _ Aku tidak ingin dia menggugurkan bayi itu . Bagaimanapun juga bayi itu anakku , darah dagingku .

"_Jangan naïf , deh ! Aku sudah sekitar 4 kali menggugurkan kandungan . Daripada bayi ini harus lahir? _" Serena mengatakannya dengan sangat-sangat menyebalkan .

Aku benar-benar ingin menamparnya .

Aku menarik tangannya untuk keluar sebentar ke daerah lorong sepi di samping kafe itu .

"_Lepaskan!" _ Serena menarik tangannya dari aku.

"_Plak!" _ Pipi Serena memerah karena tamparanku .

"_Bayi itu anakku" _Aku tidak berteriak padanya , aku mengatakannya dengan datar . Tapi , aku benar-benar tak bisa mengizinkan Serena menggugurkan bayi itu .

"_Plak!" _Serena balik menamparku .

"_Kamu harus ingat! Ini semua menyangkut masa depan kita ._

_Satu , kita masih remaja dan aku ingin masa depan yang baik ._

_Kedua , kita tidak bisa merawatnya . Jujur , kalau sampai bayi itu lahir , aku tak mau merawatnya ._

_Ketiga , kamu seorang tentara , ORANG MILITER . Kamu pasti jarang pulang dan bisa merawat anak itu" _Ia mengatakannya dengan baik-baik , tenang dan dari matanya tersirat ketenangan tapi juga keseriusan . Ia benar-benar serius mengenai hal ini .

Aku menyerah . Bayi itu tak mungkin kupertahankan . Aku benar-benar minta maaf . anakku . Aku benar-benar tak akan bisa merawatnya . Tapi ,aku tidak mau anak itu menjadi anak yatim piatu seperti aku .

Minggu berikutnya , dengan berani aku menyerahkan diriku pada ayah Serena .

Ia menamparku sampai aku terjatuh . Ia seperti mau membunuhku . Sampai akhirnya Serena mendapatkan ide untuk memberikan bayi itu ke orang lain setelah bayi itu lahir .

Aku dan Serena menjadi sangat sibuk seketika . Aku orang yang lumayan perfeksionis dan aku sayang anak itu . Aku harus mencarikan orang tua yang terbaik untuk anak itu.

Bob dan Carrie Jules. Pasangan Amerika biasa , mereka tinggal di New York .

Tyler dan Jessica Smith . Pasangan Amerika yang sebentar lagi akan pergi ke Sierra Leone , Afrika .

Al dan Clementine Lovette . Mereka memang bukan orang Amerika . Tapi , mereka termasuk keluarga kaya yang sepertinya bisa menjamin bayi itu dengan baik .

Pilihan kami jatuh ke Bob dan Carrie Jules . Mereka keluarga yang simpel dan berkecukupan . Aku merasa bayi itu bisa tumbuh dengan tenang dengan keluarga seperti itu .

Pada bulan ke sembilan , Serena melahirkan . Tapi , sialnya Bob dan Carrie Jules membatalkan transaksi kita , karena Carrie hamil oleh bayi tabung . _Shit! _

Tapi , bayi yang kuberi nama Mileina itu memberiku pencerahan dari kegilaan dalam 1 hari itu. Di antara kecemasanku tentang hidup bayi ini dan erat hubungannya dengan orang tua asuh Mileina .

Pertama kali aku melihatnya di ruang bayi , tangisannya seperti tangisan sebuah malaikat . Matanya berwarna ungu dan seindah batu ametis yang paling baik , ia seperti hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padaku . Seseorang , di mana darahku mengalir di nadinya , di mana di jantungnya di pompa darahku . Dalam waktu singkat , pikiranku berkelana di alam mimpi . Mengharapkan agar anak itu menjadi anak yang pandai , ceria dan cantik , membayangkannya berada di genggamanku , menyusuri taman bermain . Membuatku makin sedih , ketika mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan pernah ada padaku lagi .

Ian Vashti . Pria yang akhirnya menerima Mileina sebagai anaknya . Serena yang memaksaku untuk menyerahkan padanya , meskipun dari mata laki-laki itu cukup meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa merawat Mileina dengan baik .

Dalam waktu 1 bulan , aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak . Hampir tiap hari aku bermimpi tentang bayi itu , mengenai masa kecilnya , mengenai masa remajanya , mengenai masa dewasanya . Terkadang Mileina kecil terlihat buram dan kacau , aku memimpikannya sebagai anak yang sering di-_bully _oleh teman-temannya ,tapi kadang-kadang aku memimpikannya sedang bermain di padang _barley _dengan bahagia . Begitu juga tentang masa remaja dan masa dewasanya , yang dipenuhi oleh perkerjaan dan laki-laki yang menyayanginya .

Mimpi mengerikan itu berakhir ketika aku mulai membeli sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk kotak harta karun . Kotak itu begitu sederhana , kotak itu cuma terbuat dari kayu . Tapi , aku yakin itu kotak yang kuat .

Tiap hari ulang tahunnya aku menulis uneg-unegku di kertas pos dan segala kata-kata itu kutujukan bagi dia , Mileina . Aku juga menaruh barang-barang kecil yang bisa kubelikan bagi dia sebagai ayah . Karena , aku percaya , suatu saat aku akan bertemu anak itu .

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Anak itu menatapku dengan kagum , matanya berbinar-binar .

"_Bagaimana dengan _mom_?_ _Serena maksudku" _ Dengan nada yang _childish _, ia berkata padaku .

"_Dia sepertinya sudah menikah dengan lelaki kaya itu , ia tinggal di Swiss mungkin . Aku tak pernah menghubunginya lagi setelah ia berangkat ke Swiss" _ Iya , setelah Serena pergi ke Swiss , hubungan kami kandas seketika .

"_Dad , apakah mom adalah orang yang jahat?" _ Ia bertanya dengan sangat tenang dengan isi pertanyaan yang sangat-sangat polos , seperti anak kecil .

"_Hem … Dia cuma egois dan bitchy , itu saja sepertinya …" _ Aku tidak pernah punya rasa benci pada Serena . Tapi , aku sangat kesal akan tingkah lakunya , seorang gadis muda yang egois dan manja . Tapi , ia juga sangat keren dan seksi dalam berbagai arti .

"_Dad , kotak itu di mana?Aku ingin baca!" _ Mileina sepertinya bersemangat akan kotak itu .

"_Nanti , kamu akan ku kasih , tenang saja . Sekarang masih ada yang ingin ku tambahkan" _ Aku ingin memberikannya salah satu barang milik Serena yang ia berikan kepadaku , paling tidak dia akan terus mengingat Serena .

"_Dad…" _ Tiba-tiba ia terlihat sentimental.

"_Dad , terima kasih ya …" _ Mileina mengatakannya dengan senyum kecil .

Iya , Mileina sayang . Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi bidadari kecilku .


	7. Meeting Serena

**CHAPTER 7**

**JERUJI**

* * *

**Mileina .**

Satu minggu penuh aku bersama _dad _tanpa gangguan . Si Billy Katagiri itu ternyata baik juga yah …

Aku memang tidur di penjara , tapi bisa setiap hari aku berada di ruangan lab itu , memang baunya tidak enak , bau gosong , dan bau beberapa bahan kimia yang tidak enak . Billy menyebutnya Elektrokimia , dan jika _dad _ingin menyekolahkanku , aku tidak mau belajar itu .

Tapi , dalam waktu 1 minggu ini , aku ingin supaya aku bisa bertemu _mom _juga . Aku ingin bertemu ibuku yang sebenarnya , wanita yang melahirkanku , bukan wanita yang membesarkanku dengan tidak tulus itu

Meskipun _dad _bilang bahwa Serena adalah wanita yang tidak baik sekali . Aku yakin ia pasti punya perasaan 'keibuan' dari dalam hatinya , bagaimanapun juga aku adalah anaknya .

Mmm…Billy Katagiri , dia teman baik _dad _dan dia memang sangat baik , sampai-sampai ia sengaja mencari alasan untuk membawaku check-up di rumah sakit , supaya aku bisa keluar dari sini bersama _dad _, jalan-jalan dalam waktu seminggu ini .

Tapi , hari ini . _Dad _sedang sibuk , sehingga ia hanya bisa sebentar saja mengunjungiku . Jadi , Billy yang menemaniku dan hari ini ia sangat sangat menyebalkan . Dia bertanya terus-menerus mengenai Sumeragi .

Saat itu , saar aku sedang duduk-duduk saja di _private lab _miliknya dan tiba-tiba , sambil mengetik dan mengecek kabel-kabel yang error , dia mulai berbicara .

"_Mileina , kamu kenal Leesa Kujoh ? Sumeragi maksudku" _ Ia bertanya padaku .

"_Kok om tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" _ Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menyimpan rahasia untuk CB.

"_Kujoh , Sumeragi maksudku . Selama 4 tahun dia tinggal bersamaku" _ Kata-katanya membuatku berasumsi bahwa ia sepertinya pacar Sumeragi .

"_Ms. Sumeragi itu mantan pacar om Billy?" _ Tanyaku , seperti biasa . Dari caranya berbicara , aku merasa bahwa om Billy pernah jatuh cinta sama Ms. Sumeragi .

"_Aku tidak pernah jadi pacarnya , dia selalu mengambil keuntungan dariku" _ Om Billy terlihat benci sekali pada Ms. Sumeragi , dia sampai-sampai mengerutkan dahinya dan mengepalkan tangannya /

Mileina belajar satu hal lagu, bahwa cinta tidak selalu berhasil . Ada yang di sebut cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan . Di mana salah satu pihak tidak saling mencintai pihak yang mencintainya .

"_Empat tahun ini aku merasakan menjadi lelaki yang sangat-sangat bodoh" _ Billy mengatakannya dengan penekanan di kata-kata _"sangat-sangat" _ . Menyatakan bahwa hal ini benar-benar terjadi dan sangat-sangat serius .

Hal pertama yang muncul di pikiran Mileina adalah

"_Apakah Ms. Sumeragi sejahat itu?" _

"_Atau Om Billy yang terlalu menambah-nambahkan cerita?"_

Aku mau percaya pada Ms. Sumeragi . Om Billy adalah orang baru , tapi ia adalah teman terdekat _Dad _dan aku percaya betul pada _dad _. Selama ini , om Billy juga selalu berlaku baik padaku . Ia termasuk dalam orang yang mengusahakan keamanan dan kenyamananku .

"_Memang Ms. Sumeragi berlaku apa?Selama ini dia selalu baik sama Mileina" _ Aku bertanya hanya sebagai tanda responku pada Om Billy .

"_Empat tahun ia tinggal di rumahku , menghabiskan uangku untuk kegiatan mabuk-mabukkannya dan sama sekali tidak menunjukan respek padaku" _ Om Billy mengatakannya seperti orang yang berbohong , selama ini aku tak pernah melihat Ms. Sumeragi mabuk-mabukkan kok , ia mungkin peminum , tapi tidak separah itu !

"_Dia tahu aku mencintainya , tapi ia terus menerus menolak , dengan berbagai alasan dan 4 tahun ini dia benar-benar memanfaatkan cintaku padanya ! Dia wanita yang _cruel_!" _ Aduh! Mileina jadi ingin dengar cerita lanjutannya . Mungkin , memang menjelek-jelekkan Ms. Sumeragi , tapi pada dasarnya Mileina itu gadis remaja biasa yang suka gossip sih . Ini bukan gossip sih , lebih tepatnya pendapat dari sisi lain .

"_Jadi ,sejak dahulu Om Billy jatuh cinta sama Ms. Sumeragi?" _ Aku yang bertanya tentunya .

"_Itu dahulu . Tapi , sekarang tidak lagi . Aku muak dengannya ! Well , aku masih bisa toleransi tentang alasan karirnya atau Emilio-lah , atau apapun juga . Tapi , sampai laki-laki Asia berkulit gelap itu mengambil Kujoh dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah anggota Celestial Being . Hal itu seketika membuatku muak padanya!" _

Ia bisa juga berkata panjang lebar padaku , betapa ia muak akan Ms. Sumeragi .

"_Emilio siapa?" _ Sebenarnya hal itu termasuk hal yang 'nyangkut' di pikiranku .

"_Emilio , mantan pacar Kujoh . Dia tewas saat perang AEU dan pada saat itu _tactical forecaster-nya _adalah Leesa Kujoh . Tetapi , aku masih kecewa dan bingung kenapa dia bisa masuk CB?Apa yang menjadi alasannya?" _ Om Billy tiba-tiba bisa melihat hal lain dari sisi Kujoh .

"_Mileina , kenapa kamu masuk CB?" _ Tiba-tiba saja ia bertanya padaku .

"_Karena Papa dan Mama ada si situ … dan Mileina merasa CB punya tujuan yang baik"_

Aku hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu . Tapi , Mileina sendiri merasa bahwa hal yang baik . Mereka lebih menggunakan prinsip yang lebih liberal daripada A-LAWS .

"_Karena papa dan mama? Kamu tidak salah?Itu alasan yang sangat dangkal!" _

Om Billy terlihat tidak percaya padaku , tapi aku memang anak yang _follower _pada orang tuaku _ ._

"_Mileina tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi . Mileina tidak mungkin bersekolah layaknya anak-anak biasa , sulit untukku sekolah dalam kondisi seperti ini" _ Iya , aku dari kecil sudah tinggal di dalam Celestial Being , semuanya kupelajari a la _home schooling_ . Tapi , aku sadar bahwa aku bisa di bilang anak yang cukup pandai dan feelingku kuat pula .

"_Graham pasti tidak mengizinkanmu , dia tidak mungkin mengizinkanmu ikut perang" _ Aku percaya kata-katanya secara dialah teman terbaik _dad _dan aku lihat mood-nya bertambah baik .

"_Ia pasti lebih setuju menyekolahkanmu seperti anak-anak biasanya di banding memasukkanmu ke dalam militer . Dunia Militer ini dunia yang berat , nak!"_

Om Billy mengatakannya dengan serius , matanya memandang ke dalam mata unguku ,dan hal itu membuatku sedikit merinding .

Aku tahu ini dunia yang berat . Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan apapun yang aku mulai , sampai akhir . Sampai garis finis , entah aku menang ataupun kalah .

Hari berikutnya

Yay! Hari ini _dad_ sudah janji untuk membuatku bertemu dengan _mom _Serena . Aku benar-benar bersemangat !

**Graham .**

Di antara misi-misi yang ku ambil dan Mileina .

Cuma satu hal yang kupikirkan , untuk membuat anak itu hidup bahagia dan memiliki masa depan cerah .

Tapi , ada langkah-langkah yang harus aku lakukan .

Aku harus mengeluarkannya dari Celestial Being ! Itu HARUS ! Anak itu tidak boleh ada di kawasan militer .

Anak itu harus masuk sekolah biasa , aku ingin dia punya masa depan yang cerah dan 'normal' .

Anak itu tidak boleh di-eksekusi bagaimanapun caranya . Aku harus membujuk kolonel Kati Manequinn , dengan segala cara anak itu harus tetap hidup dan punya masa depan

Tapi , beberapa hari lalu anak itu meminta agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Serena . Itu yang membuatku bingung , yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengiriminya e-mail , karena secara teleponnya sulit untuk dihubungi . Ia mungkin ada di Beverly Hills berhura-hura , atau mungkin menikmati liburan di Alpen atau Hawaii .

_To : Serena Jenkins Al Wrone(serena_)_

_From : Graham Aker(graham_)_

_Subject : It's about our daughter!_

"_Serena , it's me , Graham . I really need you ,to show up in New York . I found our daughter and she need to meet you . Please reply this message. I am very fuckin' serious about this" _

Itu isi e-mailku pada Serena , dan untungnya di membalas e-mail itu .

_From : Serena Jenkins_

_Subject : Re : It's about our daughter!_

"_Well . Actually , I'm not pretty sure about this … But , c u then EVE café"_

Pendek sekali balasannya . Tapi , kata-kata 'tidak yakin' itu membuatku galau . Ibu apa itu ? Dia malah tidak mau bertemu anaknya sendiri!

Dan aku menemuinya di EVE café . Sementara Mileina jalan-jalan bersama Billy di Times Square .

**EVE café **

Sudah 15 menit aku duduk di atas kursi putih yang tidak terlalu nyaman ini . Serena belum juga datang .

Aku terus-terusan melihat jam tanganku . Hari ini aku tidak berpakaian seperti biasa , sebagai Mr. Bushido . Hari ini , aku menjadi seorang Graham Aker , laki-laki pirang yang _all American man _. Aku tak memakai topeng , membiarkan lukaku ini terlihat dan aku mengenakan jas klasik yang biasanya kugunakan sehari-hari dulu , kali ini dengan dalaman berwarana merah darah dengan dasi hitam .

Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah cangkir kopi hitam yang ku pesan dan wanita itu belum juga muncul .

Tapi , 5 menit kemudian , Serena muncul . Layaknya seorang selebriti . Ia datang dengan

begitu _sparkling_ dan flamboyan , meskipun hanya menggunakan kemeja putih , jeans pas

badan dan tas tangan besar yang mengkilap miliknya . Ia menggunakan _high heels _berwarna silver yang lancip dan ia tampak jauh lebih kurus di banding dahulu , saat dia masih remaja .

Rambutnya berwarna pirang dengan gelombang-gelombang naturalnya , membingkai wajahnya yang cantik , dengan kulit sehalus porselen meskipun memperlihatkan akar rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan .

Ia duduk , menyilangkan kakinya dan meletakkan tasnya di kursi kecil sebelah tempat duduknya . Sekarang ,aku melihat wanita itu persis di depanku .

"_Oh My God!" _ Itu ekspresi pertama yang dia tunjukkan padaku setelah sekian lama .

"_Wajahmu … Kenapa?" _ Dia memandang dengan terkejut .

"_Aku punya kenalan dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan luka baker seperti itu . Mungkin …" _

"_Serena , aku tidak butuh." _ Aku memotong pembicaraannya dengan cepat , terkadang ia terdengar terlalu cerewet .

"_Okay , aku cuma nggak tahan lihat wajahmu seperti itu" _Serena seperti biasa berbicara bersama dengan tangannya dengan nadanya yang agak tinggi.

"_Mileina , dia ada bersamaku sekarang dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu" _ Aku menyatakannya dengan tegas , tanpa bertele-tele .

"_Mileina?Hah , itu siapa?" _ Serena , Serena . Kamu memperlakukan gadis itu selayaknya bukan anakmu . Aku yang 15 tahun lalu bilang ke kamu soal nama anak itu dan kamu melupakannya .

"_Serena , itu bidadari kecil kita …"_ Dia benar-benar parah .

"_Graham … Aku jadi ingat tiap kali kamu memujiku dengan vocab-mu yang tidak biasa itu…" _ Serena . Terus saja berbicara yang tidak penting .

"_Okay . Jadi apa mau anak itu?" _ Tanyanya dengan singkat, jelas dan padat .

"_Dia cuma ingin bertemu ibunya , itu saja, dia tidak minta yang aneh-aneh . Memangnya kamu tidak rindu padanya?" _ Aku yakin dia pasti punya rasa sayang pada anak itu .

"_Hem .. Sebenarnya kalau bisa memilih aku tidak mau bertemu dia , dia bisa membangkitkan kenangan buruk" _ Wanita egois .

"_Graham , ini bidadari kecilmu…" _ Billy tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk bahuku . Di sampingnya , Mileina , dalam balutan t-shirt kuning dengan gambar m & m hijau , _sneakers _putih dengan sol tebal dan denim _overall _berwarna biru muda , ia terlihat manis , seperti anak kecil .

Billy tak henti-hentinya terpana menatap Serena . Aku yakin ia pasti berpikir bahwa Serena adalah wanita super-cantik dengan rambut pirang . Salah satu warga _upper east side_ yang begitu mewah dan mengagumkan .

"_Kamu pasti Billy Katagiri , teman baik Graham , bukan?" _ Serena memang paling bisa menembak orang , melempar pancing , menangkapnya , lalu melepasnya lagi .

"_Ehm…Iya , Billy Katagiri , UNION scientist . Seperti yang kamu tahu , teman baik Graham Aker" _ Billy terlihat cangung bertemu wanita seperti Serena.

"_Saya Serena Jenkins Al Wrone , sungguh pengalaman yang baik untuk bertemu denganmu" _ Ia tersenyum dengan elegan , membuat dirinya sebagai seorang wanita cantik yang _irresistible _.

"_Dad…Ini mom?" _ Mileina tampak terpana , sekaligus bingung . Ia melihat seorang wanita yang punya hubungan darah dengannya , begitu glamour , cantik dan merupakan impian semua gadis kecil .

"_Graham … Kamu bisa biarkan aku berdua saja yang berbicara dengan anak ini?" _ Serena memintaku agar aku bisa keluar dari pen-indoktrinasi-an anak itu .

"_Baiklah" _ Mau tidak mau aku harus keluar . Biarkan saja anak itu bersama mamanya , si wicked witch of the west itu .

Aku langsung pindah tempat duduk . Aku duduk di situ bersama Billy , dimana mataku tak bisa berpaling dari Serena dan Mileina .

"_Hey!" _ Billy menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajahku.

"_Kenapa?" _ Tanyaku .

"_Serena . Dia itu cantik sekali , yah …" _ Intuisiku selalu tepat , dia naksir Serena .

"_Coba saja rebut dia dari suami kayanya" _ Kataku padanya .

"_Dia sudah bersuami?Wow!Dia masih cantik sekali . Kamu kok dulu tidak kejar dia ,sih?"_ Billy tidak pernah tau apa yang ada di belakang kulit mulus itu .

"_Kamu saja kejar dia . Dia terlalu cantik untukku . Tidak menutup kemungkinan , dia mungkin mau selingkuh denganmu" _ Serena , dia itu wanita sosialita yang 'liar' . Itu sudah pasti . Suaminya workaholic , kerja Serena hanyalah berpesta ria . Aku yakin ia cukup 'liar' untuk pergi ke _host-club_ .

"_Kamu gila , yah?" _ Billy mendorong bahuku dengan tangannya .

"_Nggak . Kalau kamu tipe-nya , dengan mudah kamu pasti akan 'dipakai' olehnya" _ Serena wanita yang _liar _, Billy .

"_Cantik sekali , dia seperti Scarlett Johansson …" _ Sepertinya ia terkesima akan Serena .

"_Scarlett?Teruslah memujinya" _ Aku yakin Billy juga pasti muak padanya , kalau ia sudah cukup lama 'jadian' dengannya .

"_Kamu juga jatuh cinta padanya karena dia cantik dan seksi kan??" _ Billy , aduh . Iya , sih . Tapi , itu tidak bertahan lama .

"_Semua berubah ketika aku sudah pacaran dengannya dalam waktu yang agak lama , dia bukan lagi Scarlett Johansson dalam imajinasimu" _ Sebenarnya sih terserah Billy kalau dia mau mengejar Serena .

"_Aku tidak akan mengejarnya , aku terlalu gila jika aku mengejarnya , secara dia sudah punya suami" _ Billy bilang padaku

**Mileina**

Mom . Wanita yang luaaar biasa cantik , impianku kalau Mileina sudah besar nanti . Mileina ingin secantik dan sekeren mom .

Serena Jenkin Al Wrone . Itu namanya , salah satu warga Upper East Side yang wow . Dia adalah salah satu dari tante-tante berambut pirang yang cantiiiik sekali .

Jauh sekali dari Ms. Sumeragi yang tampilannya depresi dan Linda yang sok baik .

Meskipun ku akui Ms. Sumeragi memang cantik , ditambah lagi dengan tubuhnya yang sangat 'wanita' itu . Tapi, ia tidak seberkarisma Mom . Mom itu wanita yang benar-benar idaman .

"_Mileina ,kamu sudah besar yah .Tapi , kapan kamu bertemu Graham untuk pertama kalinya?" _ Ia bertanya padaku sambil memainkan sedotannya , dengan senyum kecil .

"_Mileina baru bertemu dad minggu lalu" _ Apa yang kukatakan mengejutkan wanita itu , tapi ia tidak pernah berekspresi berlebihan .

"_Heem …Sepertinya dalam waktu 1 minggu , dia sudah cerita banyak ke kamu" _ Ia berbicara dengan senyum di wajahnya . Mom begitu ceria . Tapi , yang menarik perhatianku adalah kalung platina dengan liontin dengan berlian mungil yang berwarna pink , bagus sekali . Seumur-umur , aku tak pernah menyentuh berlian .

"_Kamu suka kalung ini?" _ Ia langsung tahu bahwa aku menginginkan kalung itu .

Aku hanya mengangguk .

"_Kalung ini memang cantik" _ Ia langsung melepas kalung itu dari lehernya , membuka kepalan tanganku dan meletakkan kalung itu di tanganku .

"_Ini milikmu sekarang"_ Wow! Itu kan mahal sekali ! Ia mengatakannya tanpa adanya keberatan dan ia menutupnya dengan senyum pula!!!

"_Milik Mileina?Mom tidak salah?" _ Aku senang sekali . Mileina senang sekali . Mom baik sekali . Ia benar-benar seorang ibu yang selama ini ingin kupunya . Aku tak bisa berhenti melihat berlian mungil berwarna merah muda yang berbentuk bulat itu , begitu bagus sekali , mengkilap dan dari bawahnya seperti menyemburkan sinar yang begitu mewah sekali . Aku menyentuh berlian itu , aduuuuh! Aku senang sekali ! Baru pertama kali aku menyentuh berlian . Selama ini Ian dan Linda tidak pernah punya berlian , apalagi yang secantik ini .

"_Simpalah atau pakailah , supaya Mileina selalu ingat selalu sama Mom" _ Serena tidak terkejut sedikitpun akan sikapku yang agak berlebihan terhadap berlian itu . Ia justru tersenyum , karena aku senang akan berlian itu .

"_Ian tak pernah membelikanmu berlian?"_ Mungkin Mom menggangap kalau Ian adalah orang yang cukup kaya untuk membeli berlian .

"_Papa bukan orang kaya . Tapi , dia sayang Mileina" _ Aku sayang papa Ian . Dia selalu bersikap baik padakku .

"_Kamu anak yang manis , seandaianya saja aku bisa merawatmu …" _ Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca , dan air matanya keluar dari matanya . Tapi , ia langsung mengusapnya dengan tissue . Karena ia tahu kalau ia menangis pasti maskaranya luntur.

Mom , ini begitu menyedihkan . Tapi , dahulu kau membuangku , karena keegoisan dirimu .

"_Mileina , aku menyesal sekali" _ Aku jadi ikut sedih , melihat wajahnya yang mau menangis itu . Ia menyentuh pipiku dan daguku , mengigit bibirnya sendiri agar ia bisa menahan air matanya .

Mom orang yang baik . Beda dengan apa yang di ceritakan Dad padaku . Dia wanita yang baik .

**Graham .**

Yeah!yeah!yeah ! Air matamu ... Aku sedikit meragukkannya , air mata buaya , seperti yang biasa kau lakukan untuk memainkan perasaan orang sesuai keinginanmu .

"_Graham , kamu tak bisa melepas pandanganmu pada Serena" _ Billy mengganggu konsentrasiku dalam mengawasi Serena .

"_Ssshh…" _ Aku menyuruhnya untuk diam .

"_Apa benar , kau memang masih suka dengan Serena?" _ Tanya Billy padaku , sambil tersenyum . Hal itu mengagetkanku ketika dia bertanya seperti itu . Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dan menyingkirkan tanganku yang ada di daguku ke meja .

"_Benar ya?Kamu masih sangat perhatian padanya" _ Ia kembali berkata-kata , di tutup dengan senyum kecil . Kalau saja dia bukan temanku , mungkin aku akan menjawabnya dengan kasar . Aku menghiraukan kata-katanya . Mungkin aku masih menaruh perasaan pada wanita egois itu . Tapi , aku tidak mungkin memacarinya lagi .

"_Benar , Kan?" _ Dia mendesakku untuk mengakui hal yang tidak pasti .

"_Sssh .. Tidak mungkin aku mencintai wanita seperti itu" _ Aku menyuruhnya diam dan mengklasifikasi keraguanku . Padahal aku sendiri mungkin masih sayang padanya .

Billy hanya tersenyum melihatku memperhatikan Serena yang cantik itu tanpa berkedip sama sekali .

**Serena .**

Tuhan , aku berada di antara menyesal dan tidak menyesal .

Menyesal , karena Mileina ternyata adalah anak yang sangat sangat manis . Aku melihat ia punya mataku , mata berwarna ungu yang selama ini kubangga-banggakan . Ia seharusnya menjadi seorang gadis dengan masa depan yang cerah . Bukan , ikut terjun dalam dunia perang yang membahayakan jiwanya .

Tidak menyesal , karena aku sekarang bisa memeliki puluhan tas Versace dan Prada di lemariku dan puluhan pasang Jimmy Choo di lemariku . Memiliki suami kaya yang dihormati , menjadi seorang wanita yang punya status superior .

Setiap pagi , aku bisa bangun di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman dan besar . Kalau aku mau , setiap pagi aku bisa merasakan _breakfast in bed _, dengan makanan a la hotel bintang 5 . Aku bisa punya _chef _pribadi dan bisa membeli semua barang yang aku mau tanpa bersusah payah .

Tapi , setiap pagi itu pula selalu ada hal kurang pada diriku . Terutama ketika aku menemani si kecil sarapan , aku selalu membayangkan diri anak itu yang ada di bangku kecil itu .

"_Mom , aku hidup di dunia militer" _ Sebuah kalimat yang membuat hatiku serasa di tusuk oleh seribu panah . Aku inginmenangis rasanya dan kali ini air mata itu tidak di buat-buat . Aku berdosa sekali ketika mengetahui ini .

Mileina , seharusnya adalah anak yang ada di sekolah SMP atau SMA , yang kerjanya belajar , _hang out_ bersama teman-temanya dan merasakan cinta pertama . Bukan di dunia militer yang keras ini .

Aku tidak kuat untuk menahan ini sendiri . Dengan alasan permisi ke toilet , aku meninggalkannya sendirian , menarik lengan Graham supaya aku bisa berbicara padanya . Aku dan Graham pergi ke bagian belakang restoran itu , di mana aku dan dia bisa mengobrol tanpa di ganggu .

"_Aku merasa bersalah sekali" _ Aku bilang begitu padanya . Tapi , Graham tidak menenangkanku , ia hanya melipat tangannya , menyandarkan diri di tembok dan menatapku .

"_Sudah kubilang , kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kalau kita membuangnya" _ Graham membalasku dengan mata yang menatap tajam padaku , yang membuatku tidak memperhatikan guratan-guratan mengerikan di wajahnya .

"_Setelah ini , jangan sampai dia masuk medan perang lagi!" _ Aku mengatakannya dengan keras pada Graham .

"_Tolong kamu rawat anak itu dengan baik . Karena aku tidak bisa merawatnya . Aku mempercayakan anak itu padamu" _ Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Graham padaku berubah seketika . Ia sedikit terkejut , ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya , ia tersenyum padaku .

"_Ternyata kamu punya sisi keibuan juga" _ Ternyata selama ini Graham menggangapku sebagai wanita yang agak jahat . Tapi , aku tidak peduli .

Ia berjalan meninggalkanku . Tapi , aku memanggilnya .

"_Graham , jauhkan anak itu dari perang dan aku ingin dia hidup seperti anak biasa!" _

"_Aku akan menyekolahkan anak itu layaknya anak-anak lain" _ Ia menengok kebelakang sebentar , lalu melanjutkan jalannya .

**TIME SKIP ….**

**Mileina.**

Mom memang wanita yang mengagumkan . Sayangnya , aku tak bisa memiliki dia sebagai seorang ibu.

Besok adalah hari eksekusiku . Tapi , dengan segala cara _Dad_ berusaha untuk merayu Kati Manekin , Arba Lindt dan Arthur Goodman dengan alasan bahwa aku masih pantas hidup . _Dad _, kumohon selamatkan aku , aku belum ingin mati …

Aku berada di dalam penjara yang lembab , gelap dan keras . Aku cuma bisa berharap dan menangis .

Mom , apa mom bisa menyelamatkan Mileina ? Mileina takut sekali berada di sini .

Entah kenapa , aku jadi ingat papa Ian dan mama Linda . Mungkin mereka masih ingat aku … Atau mereka sudah lupa aku ? Apa mereka menggangap aku telah mati ?

AKU BELUM MATI . AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP .

**Graham .**

"_Mr. Bushido , di Burma ada Gundam menghadang di point 089" _ Anak Russia itu memanggilku lewat telepon .

"_Aku tidak tertarik" _ Aku langsung menutup teleponku .

Bagaimana mungkin aku memikirkan Gundam sementara anakku ada di sini , dimana besok ia akan di hukum mati .

Gundam , memang begitu memikat . Layaknya seorang Aurora , putri tidur yang perlu di bangunkan dengan ciuman hangat yang memikat . Tapi , di sini ada bidadari kecil yang harus kulindungi . Aku tidak mau anak itu mengalami tragedi dalam hidupnya .

Aku lahir sebagai anak yatim piatu . Orang tuaku membuangku di panti asuhan dan untungnya pihak militer mengambilku karena aku punya potensi untuk itu .

Ironis . Aku juga membuat darah dagingku sendiri mengalami hidup yang tidak kalah keras denganku . Padahal tujuanku memberikannya pada orang tua yang lebih baik adalah supaya ia bisa hidup sebagai anak normal .

Ian Vashti . Aku masih ingat namamu . Kenapa kau masukkan anakku ke dalam medan perang ? Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia sebagai anak normal?

"_Dooooong! Jreeeng!" _ Ringtone klasik bunyi gong Jepang dari Handphoneku berbunyi , aku langsung mengangkatnya .

"_Graham!Aku tidak bisa meminta Kati Manekin atau siapapun untuk menggagalkan rencana death sentence-nya" _ Billy bilang padaku dengan nada serius dan aku tahu ini pasti benar.

"_Apa tidak ada cara lain?" _ Tanyaku padanya , aku masih berharap agar anak itu selamat dari _death-sentence_.

"_Mungkin kalau kamu bawa kabur anak itu dan datamu akan masuk dalam list WANTED" _ Billy sedikit bercanda padaku .

"_Aku akan lakukan apapun demi anak itu" _ Aku berencana masuk ke dalam list WANTED . Aku harus membebaskan anak itu dengan berbagai cara !

Tapi , sebelumnya aku mengambil kotak kayu yang berisi mimpi-mimpiku akan anak itu . Aku ingin dia membacanya seandainya dia bisa pergi dari sini dan aku tak bisa .

**Mileina .**

Aku langsung semangat ketika melihat _Dad _berbicarapada kepala penjara di depanku. Kepala penjara itu memegang sebuah kotak kayu tua yang cukup kecil . Ia membukanya dan mengeceknya . Aku melihat bayak kartu pos , tapi aku tak tahu itu apa isinya .

Aku langsung cemberut . Ternyata _Dad _tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan ini . Malah si kepala penjara itu masuk ke sini dan dengan pelan memberikanku kotak kayu itu .

Kotak kayu itu di gembok kecil . Gembok itu terlihat begitu rapuh , dengan obeng saja aku bisa langsung buka . Tapi , sekarang tidak bisa karena aku tidak sekuat itu untuk membukanya .

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut di luar .

"_Gawat ! Ada Gundam masuk ke dalam _base _ini!" _

Yes!!! Terima kasih papa mama . Kalian tidak lupa aku .

_Dad _yang ada di dekat situ merusak CCTV-nya dan memukul pingsan kepala penjara itu . Ia langsung membukakan pintu penjaraku dan menarikku keluar .

"_Dad , dimana kau akan menyembunyikanku?" _ Tanyaku padanya sambil berlari membawa kotak kayu itu .

Ia terlalu sibuk untuk berjaga dengan pistolnya dan menarik tanganku untuk berlari dengannya .

"_STOP!" _ Aku mendengar suara yang familiar dari belakang . Aku langsung menoleh .

"_Mileina..." _ _Dad _juga ikut menoleh dan juga menodongkan pistol ke arah suara itu .

"_Tieria ..." _ Aku sudah melangkah cepat ke arahnya , tapi _Dad _menarik tanganku .

_Dad_ menodongkan pistol ke Tieria . Tieria juga balas menodongkan pistol ke _Dad ._

Terjadi keheningan dalam beberapa detik , sampai akhirnya

"_Dorr!" _ Suara pistol terdengar dan darah mengalir .

Tanpa berkata-kara apapun , Tieria menembak kaki _Dad_ dan Tieria langsung menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berlari dengannya .

Aku menoleh ke kebelakang , _Dad_ menunjukan senyum kecilnya dan mata hijaunya yang berkaca-kaca dengan tubuh yang tersungkur karena kakinya yang terluka . Gerak bibirnya seperti berkata bahwa aku harus hidup dan selamatkan diriku sendiri . Ia tidak menembak Tieria dan membiarkanku pergi .

Aku dan Tieria berlari secepat mungkin ke Gundam Seravee ,dengan sedikit gangguan dan tembak menembak dengan beberapa orang A-LAWS .

* * *

Di dalam Gundam Seravee .

Aku Cuma berudaan di dalam kokpit nan-kecil ini bersama Tieria . Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang . Bagaimana ini ????

Tapi , mulutku sudah tidak kuat lagi .

"_Tieria Erde ... Aku cinta kamu" _

Tieria langsung menoleh padaku dengan terkejut . Ia tersenyum padaku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut .

Ia kembali menoleh ke depan dengan senyum tanpa memberikan jawabannya padaku .

Yang kutanyakan sekarang adalah :

"_Tuhan , apa ini berarti dia menerimaku?"_

* * *

YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY PLEASURE .


	8. Peti Harta Karun

**Chapter 8**

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku dengan tubuhku yang berbalut baju penjara putih kusam itu ke ruang control di Ptolomaios dan semua orang langsung menunjukkan wajah lega . Ternyata mereka khawatir akanku .

_"Mileina , kamu tidak apa-apa , Kan?" _ Sumeragi langsung bertanya dengan antusias padaku . Ia mengecekku dengan melihat dari atas sampai bawah .

_"Mileina tidak apa-apa , Kok" _ Aku senang mereka memperhatikanku .

_"Semuanya … Terima kasih ya sudah perhatian sama Mileina" _ Aku tersenyum di depan mereka semua .

Ian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan langsung memelukku dengan khawatir.

_"Mileina , aku luaaar biasa khawatir akan kamu . Kamu tidak apa-apa, Kan?" _Ia memegang bahu kecilku dan melihatku dari atas sampai bawah .

_"Papa! Mileina tidak apa-apa kok!" _ Kataku pada papa dengan senyum . Aku bahagia sekali mereka perhatian padaku .

_"Ya sudah , sekarang kamu mandi sekarang" _ Papa mengelus rambutku dan mendorongku dengan lembut ke arah pintu keluar .

_"Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa" _ Kata Allelujah yang menuntunku keluar .

_"Terima kasih!" _ Aku langsung berjalan dengan antusias ke arah kamarku .

* * *

Aku menyalakan shower di kamar mandi itu . Membasuh rambut dan tubuhku dengan air hangat . Nyaman sekali , aku senyum-senyum terus .

Hari ini , meskipun menegangkan aku senang sekali , mungkin karena aku bisa secara jelas melihat banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanku .

Aku jadi teringat Tieria . Dia menerimaku atau tidak , ya ?

Hemmm…. Tapi responnya baik sekali . Dia TERSENYUM!

Aku sayang dia . Bukan , aku cinta dia . Dia adalah lelaki unik yang juga sangat keren ! Dia melebihi semua laki-laki yang pernah kutemui .

Dia bukan salah satu dari laki-laki berpikiran "dangkal" . Dia adalah salah satu dari laki-laki yang unik dan _open-minded _. Dia laki-laki yang tidak akan asal berpacaran .

Duh! Jantungku jadi berdebar-debar .

Aku menyelesaikan acara mandiku . Aku mengeringkan rambutku yang basah dengan handuk . Sambil menatap kaca .

Aku terus berpikir , tipe perempuan apa yang disuka oleh Tieria .

Apa yang kecil dan imut-imut ?

Atau yang tinggi langsing?

Atau mungkin yang berisi ?

Dia suka perempuan dengan kulit putih atau kecoklatan(baca : _tanned_) ?

Aku terus-terusan memandang kaca , berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku cukup cantik untuk Tieria .

Tubuhku masih belum bertumbuh , masih kecil dimana-mana. Tapi , aku ingin punya tubuh wanita , bukan anak kecil . Aku ingin punya lekukan seperti Miss Sumeragi .

Kalau di lihat-lihat Miss Sumeragi itu cantik banget ya …

Rambutnya _brunette_ bergelombang alami , acak tapi tetap rapi . Matanya besar dan

Coklat dan bentuk wajahnya lembut tapi tegas . Tubuhnya , tak terkatakan sih …

Aku yakin diam-diam laki-laki di kapal ini membicarakannya .

Serena Jenkin Al Wrone . _Mom_ ! Kok aku bisa lupa mom . Dia itu cantik banget . Dari atas sampai bawah , nggak punya cacat . Yah , mungkin perilakunya kurang baik . Tapi , toh semua orang punya kekurangan .

Aku ingin bisa secantik Mom . Dia itu _perfect _.

Aku langsung mengeringkan rambutku dengan hair dryer dan mengenakan baju seragamku .

_"Kriiiing!" _ Telepon di kamarku berbunyi .

Aku melihat wajah yang tertera di situ .

Aaaaaaw! Itu Tieria . Aku jadi deg-degan . Langsung aku merapikan rambutku .

_"Mileina , uhhm …Setelah mandi , kamu tidur saja …Aku yakin kamu pasti lelah"_

Yaaaa … Dia cuma memberitahuku hal itu . Nggak penting .

Tapi , aku menuruti kata-kata Tieria . Aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidur , piyama pink berbahan satin .

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur nan-empuk itu . Nyaman sekali . Setelah sekian lama di kasur penjara yang tidak enak dan keras .

Tieria . Tieria . Tieria .

Esok paginya , aku menjadi orang yang bangun paling pagi .

Yeah , di luar angkasa kita tida pernah tau jam berapa kecuali kita benar-benar melihat jam .

Aku kelaparan . Aku langsung pergi ke cafetaria sambil membawa kotak kecil yang di berikan _Dad _padaku . Aku berencana membukanya di sana .

Aku berjalan cepat ke cafetaria . Aku meletakkan box itu di atas meja makan dan mengambil susu dan _fruity pebbles _di kulkas .

Aku menuangkan _fruity pebbles _ diikuti dengan susu putih ke dalam mangkok itu . Satu sendok susu dingin dengan _fruity pebbles _ itu terasa sangat enak di dalam mulut dan mengalir dengan nyaman di tenggorokanku . ENAK! Setelah sekian hari makan makanan penjara yang super duper tidak enak .

Aku langsung kepikiran untuk membuka kotak itu . Aku mengambil gunting daging dan dengan mudah aku mencongkel gembok dari kotak tua itu .

_"Mileina , kamu ngapain?" _ Tieria yang juga masih menggunakan kaus putih dan trainer biru tua itu(dan tetap terlihat tampan tanpa kacamata) ternyata melihatku dengan kondisi seperti ini . TIDAK ! Aku masih acak-acakan baru bangun tidur ! Secepat kilat aku merapikan rambutku dan dengan menjatuhkan gunting itu dengan sembarangan aku melukai tanganku . Dari tanganku keluar darah .

_"Ah , Mileina ..." _ Tieria langsung mengambil alkohol dan kapas dari kotak P3K yang ada di dapur . Ia mengelap lukaku dengan kapas yang di basahi alkohol dan meletakkan obat merah di atasnya , menutupnya dengan plester dengan lembut .

_"Nah , it's done" _Aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya dengan wajah memerah .

_"Udah tidak apa-apa , kan?" _ Tieria tersenyum padaku , menatapku dengan wajah tampannya . Aduuuh ...

_"Ehm ... Mileina tidak apa-apa , kok" _ Kataku padanya dengan tergugup-gugup . Wajahku masih memerah dan pasti memerah terus kecuali dia pergi dari sini .

Aku langsung kembali ke duduk , memakan serealku . Sementara mataku juga tak lepas darinya , mengawasinya bergerak mengambil roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai nanas .

_"Kamu mau?" _ Tanyanya padaku .

_"Nggak . Aku mau makan sereal saja" _ Aku terus melanjutkan makan serealku . Ia bergerak duduk di depanku , membuatku makin sulit untuk berkonsentrasi .

_"Boleh aku tau itu kotak apa?" _ Tieria tersenyum padaku . Sebuah kotak kecil berisi impian-impian _Dad_ tentangku . Kotak kecil itu sudah kusam , agak tua dan berwarna cokelat . Tapi , kotak itu masih bagus . Kotak itu berbentuk seperti peti harta karun .

_"Aku belum buka kotak itu . Katanya itu kotak memori" _ Aku asal jawab saja . Karena aku takut Tieria akan menganggapnya benda yang mengancam .

Ia bergerak mendekati kotak itu . Ia membukanya perlahan .

Tieria membukanya , ada beberapa tumpuk post-card di situ . Tapi , dengan tanda tahun yang berbeda . Di situ juga terdapat 14 kartu ulang tahun . Satu persatu kukeluarkan kartu itu bersama Tieria , lembaran kartu-kartu berwarna pastel , dari pink muda sampai biru muda . Dengan gambar pelangi , bintang , kue tart bahkan cupcakes berwarna kuning . Juga ada buku cerita bergambar dengan ukuran kecil , menceritakan tentang Cinderella . Sebuah gantungan kunci minnie mouse berwarna merah . Di antara benda-benda tersebut post-card lah yang menarik perhatianku . Satu-persatu di bacanya post-card itu berurutan sesuai tahunnya .

_"Ini hari ulang tahunmu yang pertama , aku harap aku bisa mengajarimu berjalan"_

Tieria membacanya dengan lembut dan perlahan , dengan tubuh yang bersandar di meja. Aku terkejut ketika aku mendengarnya . _ Dad _,aku tidak sangka ternyata kau begitu perhatian padaku .

_"Ini hari ulang tahunmu yang kedua , aku harap aku bisa ikut mengajarimu baca tulis"_

Tieria melanjutkan membacanya , ia juga mulai terpusat pada kalimat-kalimatnya . _Dad _,aku diajari baca tulis oleh Linda .

_  
"Ini hari ulang tahunmu yang ketiga , aku harap aku bisa menemanimu masuk TK"_

Tieria sudah mulai curiga . Tapi , ia terus membacanya . TK? Hahahaha . Aku masuk TK kok. Dengan Linda dan Ian yang mengantarku .

_  
"Ini hari ulang tahunmu yang keempat , seandainya aku bisa membacakan cerita sebelum tidur padamu"_

Cerita sebelum tidur . Hahahahaha . Aku jadi ingat Linda , si munafik itu .

Tieria berhenti sejenak .

_"Mileina ,boleh aku tau ini apa?" _ Tieria sudah mulai tampak _bitchy _.

_"Aku belum pernah membukanya . Tapi , yang pasti kotak itu berisi impian-impian ayah biologisku tentangku" _ Aku berusaha agar tenang .

_"Ayah Biologis?Maksudmu Ian bukan benar-benar ayahmu?" _Matanya bergerak melirik dengan tajam padaku .

_"Iya . Tapi ini rahasia kita berdua , ya …" _ Aku hanya bisa tersenyum .

Ia terkejut untuk sejenak . Lalu kembali tersenyum .

_  
"Hari ulang tahun Mileina yang kelima , aku ingin mengandengmu masuk ke pintu gedung SD"_

_Dad _, aku masuk SD di antar papa Ian . Well , hari itu cukup menyenagkan . Aku masih ingat sekali hari itu aku begitu bersemangat .

_  
"Mileina sudah umur 6 , seandainya aku bisa mengajarimu naik sepeda"_

Sampai sekarang aku masih agak bodoh dalam hal naik sepeda . Dad , engkau begitu perhatian padaku .

_  
"Tahun ini umurmu 7 , dan aku pergi ke Tokyo , aku harap aku bisa mengajakmu pergi ke Disney Land di sana"_

Kartu Pos itu bergambar Tokyo Disney Land . Tieria mengambilkanku gantungan kunci Minnie Mouse dari kotak itu . Ketika aku menyentuhnya , mataku sudah berkaca-kaca .

_"Aku tidak menyangka dia begitu perhatian padaku" _ Aku berkata begitu , Tieria hanya tersenyum mendengarnya .

_"Kamu mau melanjutkan ini?" _ Tieria sudah siap untuk membuka kartu post selanjutnya .

_  
"Aku harap di umurmu yang ke 8 ini aku bisa mendampingimu meniup lilin-lilin kecil itu"_

Kali ini post-cardnya berwarna biru muda , dengan gambar kue tart kartun dan ia menuliskan angka 8 dengan spidol pink . Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan banjir air mata . Aku sudah mengusap mataku dengan tanganku .

_  
"Umurmu 9 , tahun ini . Aku berharap aku bisa berjalan bersamamu menonton film atau sirkus sambil menikmati popcorn hangat"_

Air mata mengalir sejenak membasahi pipiku . Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi . Aku membayangkan hangatnya popcorn caramel yang renyah ,meleleh di lidahku . Aku membayangkan serunya nonton singa yang bisa menari , gajah dan orang-orang sirkus yang berbadan lentur itu , atau mungki menonton film Thriller atau bahkan yang simpel , film-film anak kecil yang manis , film kartun sekalipun , yang bisa membuatku tertawa bersamanya .

Tiba-tiba , dengan lembut Tieria mengusap air mataku dengan tissue bersih .

_"Tidak apa-apa , ini berarti dia sayang sama kamu" _ Kata Tieria padaku .

Papa Ian dan Mama Linda tak pernah membawaku nonton film apalagi sirkus. Aku yakin hal ini pasti menyenangkan .

_  
"Umurmu 10 tahun , aku harap aku bisa berbingung ria bersamamu mencari SMP mana yang harus kau masuki"_

Aku kembali mengusap air mataku dengan tissue yang diberikan Tieria . Aku jadi melankolis begini . Aku memang masuk SMP , tapi cuma sebentar , sisanya aku belajar secara otodidak di Celestial Being bersama papa Ian dan mama Linda . Aku di juruskan oleh papa Ian , aku tidak bingung .

_"Ayah biologismu baik sekali . Dia pasti ingin kamu masuk sekolah terbaik dan berarti segala sesuatu yang terbaik"_ Tieria kembali merenung dengan dirinya sendiri .

_"Tieria , aku masih ingin lanjut" _ Kataku , membangunkan lamunannya .

_  
" sekarang kau hampir mau menginjak remaja , 11 tahun . Aku harap aku bisa mengajarimu bagaimana bersikap baik dan benar sebagai seorang gadis muda supaya kau tak dipandang rendah oleh laki-laki dan juga menemani kamu belajar untuk kenaikkan kelasmu"_

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi . Aku memang tak pernah mengalami pelecehan seksual karena ada mama dan papa di sampingku . Tapi mereka tak pernah memberiku benar-benar _sexual education_ dan bagaimana bertindak sebagai seorang remaja perempuan yang terhormat . Aku banyak belajar dari Feldt dan Ms. Sumeragi akhir-akhir ini .

_"Ha! Dia benar-benar seorang ayah" _ Tieria mengomentari kata-katanya .

_  
"12 . Aku ingin memarahimu supaya kau tidak ikut perang , meskipun aku adalah seorang tentara"_

Aku terkejut .

_"Dia tentara , dia bilang dia tentara . Apa kamu menemukannya di A-lAWS?" _ Tieria secara tiba-tiba terlihat tidak bersahabat .

_"Uhm… Iya" _ Aku hanya bisa mengangguk . Aku jadi takut melihatnya .

_"Siapa dia?Apa laki-laki yang kutembak tadi?" _ Bingo . Aku kena .

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk – angguk .

_"Tapi , kumohon ... Jangan sakiti dia dan percayalah , aku pasti akan tetap bekerja secara penuh hati pada Celestial Being!" _ Aku memohon pada Tieria .

Dia menanggapinya dengan tidak enak .

_"13 . Kau benar-benar remaja sekarang , aku ingin menjauhkanmu dari beberapa laki-laki yang berniat jelek padamu"_

Dia membacanya dengan lebih cepat . Aku tak sempat berpikir apapun tentang statement ini.

_  
"Empat belas tahun aku tak menemuimu , aku harap aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan memelukmu , karena aku tak pernah melakukan itu"_

_Dad_ . Kau benar-benar membuatku menangis . Aku tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air mataku , terus-terusan membasahi pipiku .

Tapi , di tiap surat itu selalu di tutup oleh

_Her dad , Graham Aker ._

Pikiranku terpusat oleh dad , dad dan dad .

Aku menyadari aku merasakan perasaan 'terbuang' . Tapi , setelah membacanya , aku benar-benar tersentuh . Ini tidak mungkin dibuat-buat . Ini ASLI . Dad , aku senang sekali .

Aku masih terus menangis . Sementara sereal-ku belum habis-habis .

_"Mileina , aku masih memikirkan 3 kata ajaib itu" _ Tieria meredamkan perasaan kesalnya .

_"3 kata ajaib?I love you itu?" _ Oops! Aku keceplosan .

Ia tersenyum , dan kembali memakan rotinya .

_"Iya . Aku juga sayang kamu , kok" _ Kata Tieria . Yes! Berarti aku di terima donk?

_"Tapi ... Ini bukan kasih sayang layaknya Lockon mencintai Anew maupun Allelujah mencintai gadis itu" _ Tieria mengehela nafas .

Ia bergerak mendekati aku , mengelus rambutku . Matanya begitu dekat denganku .

Lalu ia bergerak lebih dekat lagi . Ia memegang pipiku .

_"Mileina , aku bukan pria yang pantas untukmu, aku bukan laki-laki yang pantas kau cintai . Iya , aku sayang kamu . Aku tidak mau kamu terluka . Maka itu , aku tidak mau kamu mencintaiku" _ Ia mengehela nafasnya , begitu intim . Ia begitu dekat denganku , aku bisa merasakan nafasnya .

Ia memelukku dan jantungku berdegup makin kencang .

Wajahnya bergerak ke arah samping . Bibirnya terletak tepat di sebelah telingaku .

_"Aku bukan laki-laki yang pantas untukmu . Aku juga tak bisa menerimamu sementara hatiku masih terisi oleh laki-laki lain" _ Ia mengehela nafasya yang hangat .

Hah??Laki-laki lain? Tidak salah?

Tieria sadar aku terkejut . Mataku mulai berair .

_"Mileina ngerti , kan?" _ Ia mencium keningku , sementara pipiku mulai basah akan air mata .

_"Mileina , aku memang tidak pantas untuk kau cintai" _ Ia memelukku lebih erat lalu melepaskannya secara perlahan .

Tieria mengambil tissue lalu mengusapkannya pada pipiku , supaya pipiku tidak basah oleh air mata .

_"Erde-san ... Mileina ... Mileina ...Mileina ..." _ Tangisku sudah mulai sesunggukan .

Tieria memelukku begitu erat .

_"Tidak apa-apa . Bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap sayang kamu , aku janji aku akan selalu melindungimu" _ Kata-katanya sama sekali tak menenangkanku .

Aku rasanya ingin mati . Ini rasanya tertolak , rasanya kalah telak . Rasanya putus harapan .

_"Mileina..." _ Ia melepaskan pelukannya . Tapi , aku tidak tahan rasanya kalah telak begini .

Aku langsung menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya . Manis , mungkin karena dia makan selai nanas tadi .

_"Erde-san . Mileina benar-benar cinta dengan Erde-san" _

_"Mileina ... Aku tak mau membohongi diriku !" _ Ia tampak tak nyaman .

_"Jadi , Erde-san benar-benar ..." _Aku takut .

_"Mileina ... Aku tidak mungkin jadi pacarmu!" _ Tieria berteriak padaku .

Ciuman itu . First kiss dengan first love . Tampaknya romantis . Padahal Tieria tidak cinta aku . Dia sayang aku sebagai adik bukan kekasih .

Aku langsung berlari ke kamar . Menangis sekencang-kencangnya . Sulit untukku menerima kenyataan pahit ini .

Dengan mata yang sembab aku melihat ke arah jam dinding digital .

6.10.25 A.M.

Masih pagi . Aku langsung memejamkan mataku . Kembali tertidur .

Hari ini aku terlalu banyak menangis . Tangis haru dan tangis sedih . Semuanya bercampur jadi satu .

* * *

**Author's note:**

Rencananya mau bikin yang agak _happy , _ternyata jadinya begini . Yah , sudahlah ...

Ku usahakan nanti chapter 9 akan jaaaauuh lebih happy daripada ini!

* * *


	9. Dalam Imajiku

**APA YANG ADA DI KEPALAKU**

Natal membosankan . Aku ingin kembali ke bumi . Titik . Ke California .  
Atau mungkin ke New York City . Aihhh, senangnya ! Sangat menyenangkan . Kembali bertemu Daddy dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya , mungkin juga untuk belanja di Barney's atau dimanapun lah . Atau mungkin di Soho . Aaaaaa!

Aku begitu bosan menunggu adanya pengumuman di kamarku , sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah yang kubaca , dengan jari-jari yang baru kemarin berkuku kuning pisang sambil menyimpan rasa iri terhadap gadis-gadis yang ada di tiap lembaran majalah itu , berperut rata tanpa tonjolan , perut dengan tulang-tulang yang menonjol , tangan yang menunjukkan bentuk tulang seorang wanita , kaki-kaki bertungkai ramping dan panjang , begitu ramping dan kurus , wajah-wajah tirus , dibingkai dengan rambut halus yang panjang , bibir mereka terpoles lipstik warna-warni , yang membuat mereka terlihat seperti dewi-dewi dari khayangan yang menimbulkan decak kagum dan iri gadis-gadis muda . Aku hanya bisa cemberut dan berharap agar tubuhku bisa sekurus mereka ,aku selalu menginginkan tulang belikat yang menonjol sampai ke dalam , seperti gadis-gadis yang ada di majalah . Ukuran paha dan betis yang kecil dan tungkai yang panjang .  
Aku tidak suka tubuh yang dibilang 'seksi' layaknya tubuh Ms. Sumeragi yang begitu penuh di bagian atas ,dan sedikit tonjolan di bagian belakang , para lelaki-lelaki cabul pasti mengidolakannya , sebagai simbol seks mereka , aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu . Aku ingin tubuh yang keren , seperti tubuh model,layaknya tubuh Chanel Iman , tinggi dan kurus . Dia memang memiliki tubuh yang tidak bisa dikatakan 'seksi' , tapi dia memiliki tubuh yang cantik dan hal itu berbeda dengan seksi yang biasanya merupakan objek fantasi para lelaki(dan lesbian) cabul .  
Mungkin juga Tieria menolakku karena ia lebih suka wanita kurus , wanita bertubuh tipis dan berukuran 0 . Aku yakin dia tipe orang yang lebih suka menyentuh tulang daripada daging apalagi lemak . Entah kenapa , aku selalu menganggap gadis dengan tubuh tulang belulang jauh lebih cantik dibanding gadis dengan tubuh berdaging apalagi berlemak , itu sudah tidak masuk hitungan cantik . Apalagi dengan lemak berlebih dibagian lengan dan kaki , bagian tubuh yang sukar ditutupi .

Tubuhku kecil sih , tapi dengan sedikit lemak , lemak anak kecil mungkin . Tubuh anak kecil ini bukanlah tubuh yang bisa membuatku gembira , terlalu kecil , maksudku terlalu anak-anak , yang aku inginkan itu tubuh dewasa , yang berbentuk seperti jam pasir , tapi dengan hanya adanya sedikit daging di atas tulang , supaya tidak terlalu keras ketika disentuh .  
Tapi , kenapa ya mata ungu-ku tidak menyala-nyala ?? Mata Mom begitu menyala-nyala ketika siang dan terkadang juga bisa tampil redup dan menggoda . Aku berada ditengah tengah keindahan itu , STD alias standard . Aku ingin punya mata seperti Mom , cantik sekali .

Baru kali ini aku terobsesi pada tampilan seperti itu dan langsung mencari mengunakan search engine di internet . Dan mata menyala-nyala itu ternyata bisa didapatkan dengan cara meneteskan air lemon , sepertinya sakit sekali . Tapi , demi mata yang berkilauan . Aku harus mencoba , mencampurkan dengan beberapa persen air lalu dengan beberapa lainnya supaya pHnya sama dengan pH air mata . Well,mataku sedikit perih untuk pertama-tama. Tapi,lama kelamaan aku tidak merasa perih lagi , aku melihat kekaca dan yang kulihat adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan mata yang berkilauan , dengan tubuh yang sedikit berlemak di bagian tangan dan kaki .

Aku berjalan menuju lorong dan yang aku sangat berharap agar Tieria melihatku bahkan menatapku hingga dalam-dalam . Tapi,yang terjadi ternyata cukup menjengkelkan , sangat menjengkelkan bahkan . Ia hanya menatapku 1 detik , tak lebih dengan ucapan "Selamat Natal" yang begitu cepat . B O R I N G . Dan dia sedikit salah tanggal pengucapan , seharusnya hal itu diucapkan besok . Hari ini masih tanggal 24 dan pagi sesuai greenwich mean time .

Aaaaaaaa! Aku kesal .  
Tapi , aku jadi mengingat-ingat masa natal dimana aku biasanya meletakkan permohonan natalku ke dalam kaus kaki yang disediakan Linda , kaus kaki merah yang tebal dengan pinggiran berwarna putih yang terbuat dari faux fur , kaus kaki itu besar dan ada digantung di dinding sebelah tungku perapian yang selalu menyala-nyala , yang selalu membuatku hangat ketika mengalami musim dingin .

Aku sampai sekarang masih memiliki kaus kaki itu , berwarna merah dan akan kugantung di kamarku . Kali ini aku hanya akan memasukkan secarik kertas kecil dan sebuah foto . Foto Tieria , dimana kertas kecil itu bertuliskan "all I want for Christmas is Tieria Erde" lalu aku mencium kertas dan foto itu , kumasukkan foto(yang berupa foto Tieria waktu kita jalan-jalan di Singapura) itu kedalam kaus kaki itu , atas dari kaus kaki itu kujahit ,supaya tidak ada yang tau apa yang kumau selain Santa Claus .

Malam ini aku berdoa kembali supaya Tieria mau menerimaku sebagai pacarnya . Duh,kenapa yah aku bisa terobsesi oleh laki-laki itu?  
Dan secara tiba-tiba aku langsung teringat akan peristiwa penolakkan Tieria padaku . Aku kembali menangis sampai tertidur , hatiku seperti ditusuk seribu jarum , dimana 500 begitu beracun, membekas,menghancurkan dan mengundahkan hatiku . Lalu 500 lagi malah memacu diriku untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi agar aku bisa dapat dia .

Mimpi . Dengan umur segini,aku sadar kalau aku sudah meminta yang aneh-aneh pada Santa Claus . Santa Claus datang padaku , dengan kostum merah-putihnya yang begitu tebal dan hangat , ditambah dengan kereta hijau yang dipenuhi lampu warna-warninya layaknya lampu yang ada di pohon natal , di kursi belakang terdapat karung dengan bahan super tebal berisi hadiah-hadiah untuk anak-anak kecil . Aku yakin itu mimpi,karena aku terbangun di atas ranjang dimana biasanya aku tinggal di bumi , ranjang berwarna pink dengan jendela berbentuk kotak yang klasik yang terdapat disebelahku . Santa Claus masuk lewat jendelaku , ia datang dengan cukup mengerikan , ia punya jenggot putih yang luar biasa panjang dan tebal , dengan tubuhnya yang besar . Tapi , ia menyapaku dengan lembut .  
_"Mileina , aku membaca permohonanmu"_ Santa bertubuh besar itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan foto dari kantungnya dan menyodorkannya padaku .  
"Jadi,Apa Santa bisa mengabulkan permintaan Mileina?" Tanyaku pada Santa , dengan nada yang manis , berharap pada rumus "Kalau kamu menjadi anak baik,maka permintaanmu akan dikabulkan" .

_"Hohohoho . Tenang saja , Santa hanya ingin membawamu jalan-jalan menyusuri malam ini"_ Santa itu mengesalkan dan tidak nyambung . Aku tanya apa , dia jawab apa . Yah , aku sih ikut-ikut saja .

Dengan daster polkadot pendek kuningku ditambah dengan sandal bulu berwarna oranye aku langsung menaiki kereta itu . Santa langsung menyelimutiku dengan jas merahnya yang klasik , supaya aku tidak kedinginan .

Dengan tanda nada cambuk pada kulit rusa-rusa itu , perjalanan ajaibku dengan Santa kumulai .

Santa membawaku layaknya seorang yang melewati masa teleportasi . Ia membawaku menembus waktuku . Aku menembus sebuah lorong waktu , hingga akhirnya aku berada di jendela rumah sakit .

Melihat seorang pria cukup tampan berambut pirang , ia masih sangat muda , ditambah lagi dengan jumpernya yang sangat kasual dan celana jeans .  
Berada di ruang bayi dengan mata yang sedih , membuatku jadi ikut sedih .

_"Dia ayahmu dan dia sayang kamu"_ Santa itu berkata hal-hal yang sudah kuketahui .

_"Iya,Mileina tahu itu . Dia sayang sama Mileina"_ Entah kenapa aku merasa dia adalah Santa yang bodoh .

_"Aku mau memberikanmu hadiah yang berbeda . Aku memang tidak bisa memberi janji pasti apakah permohonanmu dalam secarik kertas ini bisa terkabul . Tapi, Aku akan memberikanmu 1 hal terindah dalam hidupmu"_  
Kata-kata Santa membuatku tenggelam dalam mimpi semuku . Ia menutup mataku dengan penutup mata , memasangkanku sebuah kalung .

Keesokan paginya aku terbangun dengan kondisi sangat berbeda .  
Di sebuah apartemen , aku berada di sebuah kamar ukuran 3.5 x 3.5 m , dimana terdapat kasur berseprei putih , tempatku terbangun , dengan piyama yang sama dan sandal oranye yang sama ada di sebelah ranjang itu . Dari luar terdengar suara agak ribut ,tapi aku tahu suara itu . Suara seorang laki-laki dan suara seorang wanita , aku kenal suara laki-laki itu tapi aku tak tau suara wanita itu .

_"Citrine , dasiku yang warna merah masih dicuci ,ya?"_ Pria itu terdengar sangat familiar di telingaku .

Aku keluar dari kamarku , dengan gelombang yang berantakan .

_"Mileina , kamu tidak berangkat ke sekolah hari ini?"_ Tanya pria pirang itu padaku dan pria pirang itu adalah Graham , dad .

_"Hah?"_ Aku jadi sedikit bingung , ini apaan? Kok, ada acara sekolah segala?

_"Sudahlah,hari ini kan hari terakhir sekolah,hari penutupan kelas, kan?"_ Seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal , berambut pendek berwarna strawberry blonde , yang pasti dia bukan Mom . Dia wanita lain yang tidak kukenal .

_"Hah?Kamu sepertinya terlalu banyak tidur sampai kamu melupakan Citrine,pacar Dad. Mulai Senin ini kan dia tinggal bersama kita"_ Graham mengatakannya padaku , senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang penuh dengan goresan yang dalam .

_"Graham,memang luka di wajahmu itu tidak bisa hilang ya_?" Citrine bertanya pada Dad dan aku sendiri jadi ikut berpikir apakah luka di wajah Dad itu bisa hilang atau tidak .

_"Well,seseorang pernah menawarkanku bantuan untuk hal itu"_ Dad sepertinya menolak bantuan itu ,yah itu jelas sekali karena sampai sekarang wajah Dad tidak berubah .

_"Kenapa kamu tak ambil?"_ Tanya Citrine pada Dad sambil membereskan piring sarapan pagi Dad .

_"Itu datang bukan dari orang yang pantas"_ Aku langsung tau ketika Dad berkata begitu .

_" Mom,ya?"_ Ups!Kenapa yah akhir-akhir ini aku sering keceplosan begini .

Aku melihat ekspresi Citrine yang tiba-tiba berubah , seperti orang yang cemburu dan was-wasan .

_"Citrine,Mileina minta maaf,ya"_ Aku cuma bisa memasang wajah imut agar dia memaafkanku .

_"Jadi kamu masih berhungan dengan wanita kaya itu?"_ Citrine dengan sinis bertanya pada Dad,ia seperti seorang istri yang cemburuan ,padahal Dad saja  
belum memberikan setidaknya cincin tunangan pada wanita strawberry blonde itu .

"Kamu kira aku akan berselingkuh dengan wanita materialis itu?" Dad membuat Citrine terlihat bodoh dengan nada menyindir yang begitu kentara .

_" tidak mungkin selingkuh. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin kan kalau Serena masih menginginkanmu"_ Citrine benar-benar cemburu dengan Mom . Ugh!Mom tidak mungkin begitu .

_"Dia tidak akan mengambilku sebagai pasangan selingkuhannya,kalau selingkuhpun aku yakin dia akan mengambil pria seperti Jesus Luz atau Ricky Martin,yah kamu taukan,pria-pria berkulit kecoklatan yang tanned,latin,dengan tubuh berotot yang super seksi.."_ Graham menjelaskan dengan detail layaknya ia tau selera Serena .

_"Stop!Okay aku mengerti"_ Sepertinya Citrine sudah lelah membayangkan pria yang berpotensi untuk menjadi selingkuhan Mom .

_"Dad,tapi Mom tidak separah itu,kan?"_ Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berbicara sepolos itu ,dan aku sadar aku terlihat BODOH .

_"Well,setahuku sih dia memang terkadang terlihat berada di beberapa host club"_ Dad menjawabnya dengan begitu santai , menyindir dan meyakinkan meskipun tangannya masih bergerak-gerak memasang dasinya berkali-kali dan susah untuk rapi .

_"Tapi,kamu janji ya sama akyu supaya kamyu tidak masuk dalam perangkap wanita materialis itu"_ Dengan cara berbicara yang 'super imut' itu wajar saja jika laki-laki sangat menyukai dia , lalu saat memasangkan dasi saja,gerakan tangannya selalu super menggoda,desahan-desahan kecilnya. Sepertinya aku harus mencoba pada Tieria .

_"Nah,sebaiknya kamu pergi sekarang ya,kan kamu harus ke headquarter"_ Aku terus memperhatikan gerakan Citrine,ia selalu mengelus bagian dada Dad dengan lembut,dengan alasan merapikan kemeja Daddy lalu ketika Dad keluar rumah ia mengedipkan matanya dengan genit pada Dad .

_"Nah,sekarang waktumu untuk mandi,sarapan dan sisanya terserah kamu"_ Kata-katanya membangunkan 'pengamatan'ku tentang dia dan perilakunya .

_"Oh iya"_ Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan Citrine atas sampai bawah sekarang . Citrine juga cantik,tapi tak secantik Mom,Citrine lebih ke imut dengan rambut pendek berwarna strawberry blonde,kaki yang jenjang dan tubuh langsing . Mom memang tidak setinggi dia,tapi jelas sekali kalau Mom lebih cantik dan seksi . Tapi,aku tidak menyangka kalau Dad bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita seperti Citrine .

_"Kamu mau menolak perintahku lagi?" _Citrine tiba-tiba berubah menjadi nenek sihir yang galak ketika Dad tidak ada .

_"Iya!"_ Aku langsung bergerak cepat, untungnya aku langsung menemukan kamar mandi dan langsung menguyur tubuhku dengan shower dingin .

Tapi,yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika aku membuka lemari pakaianku . Berjejerlah pakaian-pakaian berwarna-warni , warna permen yang lucu-lucu . Ada jumpsuit pink,ada kaus oranye bergambar mickey,dibawahnya ada berbagai macam sepatu juga,kebanyakan sneakers dan flat shoes dan juga disajikan dengan berbagai macam warna . Aaaaaw! Aku tidak bosannya mengubek-ubek lemari itu dan ternyata ketika aku 'menggali' lebih dalam aku menemukan beberapa kotak yang berisi sepatu-sepatu cantik,heels dan beberapa boots .

Dan sepatu-sepatu cantik itu tak terkirakan harga dan mereknya . Louboutin , Chanel dan LV . Ah! Ini pasti pemberian Mom . Dad sepertinya benar dalam mendeskripsikan Mom sebagai wanita kaya raya yang ehm ... kesepian.

Kalau aku mencari ke dalam-dalam lagi , aku menemukan beberapa dress yang juga dibungkus dalam kotak oleh Mom dengan tag "Happy Birthday,Mileina!" ada Marchesa pula . Ya Tuhan!Betapa bahagianya hidupku!

Dan ini jauh jauh jauh lebih bahagia ketimbang hidup dengan Papa Ian dan Linda . Menyelamatkan dunia , Apa?? Kedengaran klise , sangat klise . Papa Ian tak pernah membelikanku sebuah sepatu yang benar-benar bagus dan jelas sekali kalau ia punya selera yang JELEK dan Linda , mungkin cantik . MUNGKIN . Tapi tentu saja dia tidak secantik Mom apalagi sekeren Mom . Mom selalu keren , seperti tokoh-tokoh di Gossip Girl atau Paradise Kiss . Linda? Dia seperti Betty Suarez di Betty La Fea . Yah,dia cuma lebih cantik dan memiliki tubuh lebih bagus dibanding Betty Suarez . Well,soal wajah dan tubuh itu kentara sekali dan tentu saja aku tidak akan menyangkalnya .

Tapi,tentu saja aku tidak akan memakai baju-baju yang ada di lemari hari ini . Hari ini aku ingin tampil lucu a.k.a. Kawaii . Jumpsuit baby blue,sepatu dr. Martens warna pink , rambut yang kukuncir dua , dengan dua pita minnie kiri dan kanan , bangle bentuk pita yang kutumpuk-tumpuk dan tadaa!

I'm so kawaii desu!

Ketika Citrine melihatku keluar dari kamar , dia cuma bisa marah-marah .  
_"Kamu ngapain aja dikamarmu? Keluar dari kamar kamu malah terlihat seperti badut , ayo kamu ganti pakaianmu!"_

Apa?Citrine jahat sekali!Mileina kan tidak salah apapun . Aku nggak salah apa-apa,kan?  
Aku merasa sedih dimarahi seperti itu . Supaya Citrine tidak marah-marah lagi , aku mengganti bajuku , padahal aku sudah sangat kawaii,kan?

Akhirnya aku cuma pakai kaus kuning,celana pendek jeans warna biru dan boots , plus postman bag merek Prada(Iya! Prada asli!Pasti Mom yang membelikannya padaku!) .

Nah,ketika aku keluar dari kamar , giliranku yang harus menunggu Citrine dan perutku berbunyi , aku harus makan meskipun sebenarnya aku sedang taraf diet .  
Aku makan cereal akhirnya dan aku bisa kenyang . Haaah!Aku jadi merasa sedikit berdosa .

Citrine keluar dari kamar , dia terlihat cantik dengan blazer merah dan celana panjang warna hitam miliknya , ditambah lagi dengan sepatu hak tinggi yang lancip yang dikenakannya , cantik sekali sih .

_"Hari ini kamu mau jalan dengan Nicola ,ya?"_ Citrine menanyakan pertanyaan yang kembali membuatku bingung . Nicola itu siapa?

_"Nicola?" _Aku hanya bisa berbingung ria .

"Iya,temanmu,teman dekatmu,rambut coklat panjang,poni samping,mata hijau,dia super slengean" Okay . Jelas sekarang , dengan kehidupan seperti ini aku punya teman yang normal dan menyenangkan . Bahagianya hidup seperti ini .

Tiba-tiba hp-ku berbunyi , e-mail dari Nicola .  
_"From : Nicola Morsten  
Object : Hang Out issue_

_You promised that we're going to hang out together for lunch at Din Tai Fung,right? So, see you at 1 , M!"_

Sms-nya cukup fancy , dia memanggilku dengan sebutan M . Lucu sekali .

Din Tai Fung.

Aku melihat seorang gadis muda,lebih tinggi daripadaku,mungkin se Miss Sumeragi.

Dia terlihat cukup keren , skinny jeans merah kotak-kotak, boots doc marten warna hitam,kaos putih robek-robek dengan potongan asimetris dan -seperti yang dikatakan Citrine- rambut coklat panjang dan mata hijau . Tubuhnya agak berisi dan pinggangnya tidak kecil tapi entah kenapa tetap kelihatan bagus dan serasi .

_"Olala!Aku ingin memberitahu kamu sesuatu,Mileina Acre!"  
_Ketika dia berbicara , dia makin terlihat fun dan menyenangkan dan ia memanggilku Mileina Acre!Aah!Senangnya!!!!Lebih bagus sih dibanding Mileina Vashti.

_" apa?"_ Aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

_"Roy Fontini , si pria Itali yang anak orang kaya itu menyatakan cintanya padaku"_ Ia begitu bersemangat sampai ia memegang tanganku dan menggoyang-goyangkannya .

Oh iya , masa remaja . Masa remaja gadis biasa pasti dipenuhi oleh sekolah,aktivitas-aktivitas seru,peer group dan ........  
teman laki-laki(Ups!aku jadi ingat Tieria)

Bandingkan dengan masa remaja di medan perang. Perang,kematian,darah,air mata,usaha,bom,kekhawatiran,konspirasi dan embel-embel lainnya. Aku akui memang menengangkan tapi aku lebih memilih ketenangan dibanding hidup di medan perang .

Masa remaja cuma sekali , aku seharusnya menikmatinya layaknya anak remaja biasanya .

_"Hey..." _Nicola menggoyangkan tangannya di depanku .

_"Daritadi kamu mikirin apa?"_ Nicola terlihat lebih nyata dibanding Feldt . Dia terlihat begitu ceria layaknya remaja biasa , di wajahnya begitu penuh kehangatan dan keceriaan layaknya matahari pagi hari .

_"Bukan apa-apa"_ Kataku padanya . Nicola kau begitu nyata.

_"Jadi,seharusnya aku terima Roy atau tidak?"_ Aku bahkan tidak tahu Roy itu siapa .

_"Dia bukan anak mafia,kan?"_ Hanya itu yang muncul dikepalaku saat ia bilang pria Italia yang kaya raya .

_"Bukan!!!Dia bukan anak mafia!Tidak semua pria Itali kaya mafia"_ Nicola terlihat tidak setuju tapi ia tidak temperamen seperti Tieria , dia terlihat normal dan masih terlihat senyum dalam nada tingginya .

_"Tau darimana kamu?"_ Nicola tampak bingung seketika .

_"Mileina kolot. Ayah dia itu yang punya bioskop yang terkenal di Italia"_ Wow . Apakah golongan teman-temanku sebegitu borju-nya?

_"Yasudah . Kamu cinta dia , tidak?" _Well, kita masih harus berbicara tentang cinta bukan?

_"Ehmmmm...... aku cuma cinta dompetnya sih. Hahahaha"_ Nicola ternyata sangat materialis! Atau memang cuma aku seorang kah yang masih mempercayai cinta sejati?

_"Dretttttdrerettttdretretttt"_

_  
_Hp-ku bergetar ,dan aku lihat ternyata Dad menelepon.

_"Mileina , kamu mau tidak malam ini kita nonton film Star Wars bersama?"_ Wew . Pengalaman menonton bersama Dad , sepertinya menyenangkan .

_"Citrine juga ikut?"_ Itu yang pertama kali keluar di otakku , wanita langsing itu selalu mengganggu pikiranku , dia seperti ingin memisahkanku dengan Dad .

_"Tidak . Malam ini kencan kita berdua"_ Dad terdengar sok gaul , lucu juga , sih ...

_"Okay,Dad. Jam berapa?"_ Kata Mileina .

_"Jam 5 , Dad jemput kamu di rumah" _Dad selalu terdengar friendly .

_"Jadi kita nonton dulu ,baru makan malam?Citrine ikut makan malam bersama kita?"_ Tanyaku ke Dad .

_"Citrine sama sekali tidak terlibat apapun malam ini . Nanti kita makan pinkberry dahulu , baru nanti kita nonton bioskop lalu makan malam"_ okay . Aku akan jadi babi seketika , sepertinya makan malamnya akan kukurangi atau aku harus beli ukuran kecil .

"_Okay,Dad!See you!"_ Ah!Ian tidak mungkin mengajakku dalam aktivitas seperti ini .

_"Om Acre ,Yah?"_ Nicola bertanya hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi .

"Iya , Dad mengajakku nonton malam ini" Tapi kadang-kadang basa-basi perlu ditanggapi juga demi norma dan kesopanan.

_"M,aku tau kok kalau Citrine itu mama tirimu dan aku tau tante Al Wrone itu ibu biologismu"_ Nicola baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang mengubah suasana .

_"Citrine tidak boleh ah menikah dengan Dad!Jangan bilang begitu , Mileina takut hal itu terjadi"_ Kali ini aku benar-benar takut . Kalau Citrine benar-benar menjadi Ibu tiriku , tingkah lakunya makin menjadi-jadi .

_"Amin . Semoga jangan . Citrine itu terlalu jahat , dia wicked , aku sudah bisa lihat dari tingkah lakunya yang sombong dan membencikan itu! Yah, aku tau dia cantik dan seksi . Tapi,tetap saja ,wajahnya adalah tipe wajah yang pantas untuk ditampar , yah meskipun mungkin menampar tulang pipinya yang menonjol itu mungkin menyakitkan"_ Nicola , kau sangat materialis ,lucu dan cruel . Meskipun aku setuju atas semua hal yang kaulakukan , aku tetap merasa kau sangat jahat dan bisa membuatku tertawa .

_"Aku serius dan aku harus pergi sekarang , aku harus ke salon soalnya jam 7 nanti aku ada makan malam keluarga"  
_Nicola menandakan anak remaja yang super sibuk . Tapi ia sibuk normal,bukan sibuk sepertiku . Sibuk melindungi dunia dan membasimu musuh . Kedengaran klise sekali , aku seperti seorang pahlawan kebenaran . Sinchan mungkin atau Naruto . Jelas sekali , aku merasa hal yang kulakukan terdengar bodoh . Yah,ditambah lagi CB adalah teroris di mata dunia , segala hal jadi tampak aneh .

Aku langsung kembali ke apartemen menggunakan taksi . Aku melihat Dad sudah di rumah, lebih cepat daripada biasanya .  
_"Bagaimana makan siangnya dengan Nicola?"_ Tanya Dad padaku .

_"Biasa saja_" Aku tidak mau berbohong dan mengatakan hal basa-basi yang penuh sukacita palsu .

_"Dad mau mandi sebentar , Mileina jam 5 kita langsung pergi ke pinkberry"_ Pinkberry?Wew!Tempat FroYo!Aku cuma pernah makan sekali dengan Ian seumur hidupku dan sekarang Dad mengajakku untuk makan bersamanya dan aku masih ingat kalau pinkberry itu enak sekali . Coba saja sama Ian , setahun sekali mungkin aku makan pinkberry .

Bahagianya hidup seperti ini.

Dan.....

Aku membuka mataku .

Aku ada di ruang kesehatan , putih , penuh dengan lampu putih dan aku ada dalam tabung putih yang perlahan-lahan membuka tutupnya yang berupa kaca transparan .

Wajah pertama yang kulihat adalah Papa Ian . Ia menunduk , dengan jari-jari terkatup yang ada di keningnya . Setelah ia melihatku bangun, ia langsung memelukku .

_"Ya Tuhan , untunglah kau tidak apa-apa"_ Ian mendekapku dengan kuat , dari nadanya saja aku tau kalau dia luar biasa khawatir padaku .

Papa Ian sayang aku dan ini membuatku jadi merasa berdosa kalau aku membanding-bandingkan dia dengan Dad .

Aku mendorong tubuhku agar dekapannya terlepas dariku .

_"Pa , kenapa Mileina bisa ada disini?"_ Seingatku aku tidur di kamarku sendiri .

_"Tadi kamu pingsan dan Tieria yang membawamu kesini , apa yang dilakukan orang-orang A-LAWS itu padamu?"_ Papa terlihat begitu khawatir padaku , ia melihat tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah .

Aku pingsan??Kenapa aku bisa pingsan,Ya?

Pintu terbuka , tergeser dari 2 arah dan pria berambut ungu itu datang di hadapanku . Ia tampak khawatir padaku .

_"Mileina tidak apa-apa?"_ Tieria bertanya pada Papa Ian layaknya ia khawatir padaku .

"Ia tidak apa-apa , hasil checkupnya pun menyatakan kalau dia sehat" Papa Ian menjawabnya padahal aku belum sehat , aku sakit secara mental . Aku masih sakit hati , patah hati maksudku .

_"Mileina , kamu sudah siap bekerja lagi?"_ Ugh! Seharusnya anak di bawah umur sepertiku tidak usah bekerja , aku seharusnya sekolah .

_"Iya , Mileina sudah sehat kok"_  
Well,mau tidak mau .


End file.
